


Призраки старого дома

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Неприятности случаются. А если тебя зовут Леонард Снарт и вся твоя гребаная жизнь связана со сверхъестественным - тем более. Так часто, как только можно.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Подразумевалось как подарок себе на ДР.  
> 2\. Я все еще не умею придумывать внятное саммари.  
> 3\. Все ритуалы придуманы.  
> 4\. "Заклинание" на латыни взято из дневника Джона Винчестера. Спасибо сайту [Fargate.ru](http://fargate.ru)

— Мерцай, мерцай, маленькая звездочка… 

Она шла по длинному-длинному коридору, а из-под ее ног разбегались огненные струйки. Они лизали половицы, расползались по стенам, разукрашивая игрой света и тени старые отваливающиеся обои.

— Где ты, кто ты — я не знаю…

Она напевала тихо, но ее голос в абсолютной тишине казался очень громким. Он резонировал. Набирал силу. Бил по перепонкам. Обжигал, как волна жара, исходящего от нее.

— Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит, знаю, глаз с тебя не сводит…

В языках пламени она в своей белоснежной ночной сорочке сама казалась мерцающей звездочкой. Далекой и одновременно близкой. Маленькой и яркой. Неземной. Нереальной.

— Он бы сбился и пропал, если б свет твой не сиял…

В детской песенке смысл был не в том, не про них, но как она пела, какие слова выхватывал его плавящийся разум — все выстраивалось совершенно в иную, витиеватую и в то же время иррациональную, неправильно-изломанную линию.

— Regna terrae, — заговорил он. Быстро, чтобы она не успела его перебить, — cantate deo, psallite Domino qui vehitur per calus…

При первых же словах она завизжала, словно ее опалило собственное пламя, закрутилась вихрем, выжигая все вокруг, и максимум, что он успел — прикрыть лицо руками, ощущая, как покрывается волдырями, плавится и лопается кожа, горят мышцы. До костей, обращающихся в пепел. 

От ударившего в нос запаха жареного мяса он заорал, распахнул глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Вздрогнул, увидев пятно света, промелькнувшее по нему. Второе. И вспомнил, что опять забыл задернуть плотные шторы, не пропускающие огни проезжающих мимо дома машин. А пригоревшим мясом и в самом деле тянуло — похоже, в старом доме в который раз накрылась вытяжка.

По мокрому телу привычно пробегала судорога, как случалось после любого кошмара, где к нему приходила она. Тяжело перевалившись набок и окончательно запутавшись ногами в липнущей к телу простыне, Лен уткнулся лбом в подушку и на ощупь нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке полупустую пачку сигарет, зажигалку.

Вообще он терпеть не мог курить там, где спал. Потому что запах табака намертво въедался во все вокруг. И потом, сколько не проветривай — все равно несло. Мерзко и тошнотворно. Будто кто-то сдох и успел разложиться. Но не всегда после кошмаров Лену хватало сил подняться с постели и высунуться в окно. Или выйти на пожарную лестницу и там, сидя на решетчатых ступенях и ежась от ночной прохлады, тянуть одну сигарету за другой, пока язык не онемеет. Поэтому он держал на тумбочке сигареты и чистую пепельницу.

Поставив ее на живот, Лен чиркнул зажигалкой и сделал первую затяжку. Несмотря на то, что сущность из сна его постоянно сжигала — по пробуждении огонь не вызывал у него отторжения или подспудного страха. Поджигал сигарету Лен без опасения. Да, еще не трясущимися от адреналинового выплеска пальцами, но без страха. Потому что с самого детства помнил — страх в голове. Любой страх берет начало именно там и там же заканчивается. И если не кормить этот страх — однажды он издохнет. 

Тем более его страх никогда не рождался.

В отличие от сущности, преследовавшей его. Упорной, как сам черт. Она не загоняла, словно гончая. Не набрасывалась со всей силы, задавливая мощью, которой обладала. Она банально выматывала. Из года в год. Снилась ему. Возникала в особо опасных случаях. Мерещилась в каждом огненном языке. Ни на минуту не давая о себе забыть. Одна из многих. Но и вместе с тем единственная в его жизни. Как Лен ни старался — не мог избавиться от нее. Прочие сущности, похожие на нее, ломались. Подчинялись. Уходили. Все, только не она. Живучая, как сам черт. И сколько Лен не прилагал усилий — изгнать ее не удавалось. Но он не оставлял попыток.

В конечном счете — кто кого. Он ее изгонит. Или она его прикончит. И только лишь. А пока она преследовала Лена, он успешно избавлялся от ее «друзей по несчастью». По крайней мере, живые получали свободу. Те, кто боялся. Кто не знал, что делать с такими прилипалами.

Время от времени, проходя мимо уличного лотка с газетами, Лен задерживал взгляд на обложках комиксов. Ярких, красочных, рассказывающих про монстров и героев, побеждающих монстров. Мысленно сравнивал себя с Джоном Константином и невесело усмехался. В чем-то Лен походил на Константина, хотя вслух ни за что не признался бы. Расхождений во внешности хватало — седеющие волосы в противовес выкрашенной в блондинку шевелюре и отсутствие плаща с рубашкой и галстуком. Плащи Лен терпеть не мог и смотрелся в них по-идиотски серьезно, а с его родом деятельности с рубашками как-то не задалось. Поэтому Лен старался подбирать себе демократичные темные футболки или водолазки. На такие всегда можно было накинуть пиджак, и смотрелось это стильно и современно. А если еще нацепить на нос очки — так и вовсе его внешний вид становился оружием массового поражения. Преимущественно женщин. Чаще всего замужних. Только, в отличие от бисексуального и раскованного в плане личных отношений Константина, Лен западал исключительно на мужчин и, несообразно возрасту, так и не научился легко сходиться с любовниками и легко же расходиться.

По большому счету в плане каких-то сил и способностей Лен Константину тоже сильно уступал. Но это цепляло куда меньше. Главное, что большинство дел, за которые брался Лен, оказывались закрыты без серьезных последствий. И без жертв. 

Жизнь, которую уже не первый год вел Лен, не предполагала стабильной работы с нормированным графиком. Денежные вознаграждения случались, но не так часто, как хотелось бы. И не так щедро, как могло бы показаться со стороны. Нет, у состоятельных клиентов Лен брал деньги без зазрения совести. Но отбирать последнее у тех, кто по вине неупокоенных сущностей и так все терял, считал ниже своего достоинства. Поэтому Лен не стеснялся воровать у зажиточных обывателей. Стянуть, что плохо лежит, подделать кредитку, обнести чей-нибудь счет — без проблем. Чисто и незаметно. Чтобы комар носа не подточил. За счет этого и жил. Колесил по стране. Пару раз выбирался за пределы. Но всегда возвращался в свою обшарпанную полупустую квартиру в старом доме в одном из небогатых районов Централ-Сити. В свою иллюзию какой-никакой стабильности.

Лежащий на полу рядом с кроватью телефон внезапно завибрировал, обрывая ленивые размышления под третью подряд сигарету. Лен поморщился, но все же загасил ее, отставил пепельницу на тумбочку и свесился вниз. Телефон трезвонил, не переставая, показывая на экране прыгающую трубку и совершенно незнакомый номер. Местный.

Квартиру Лен снимал за кэш. В базах не числился — благодаря одному копу не так давно потер все свои подростковые приключения. Нигде в последнее время не светился и никому не попадался. Номер телефона и тот был оформлен на одного благодарного клиента и передавался из рук в руки только по большому секрету. Значит, не полиция и иже с ними, а работа. И, судя по звонку во внеурочное время, явно что-то серьезное.

Проведя пальцем по сенсору, Лен ткнул в иконку микрофона, возникшую на дисплее, и в тишине комнаты услышал низкий хрипловатый голос:

— Прошу прощения за столь поздний звонок. Меня зовут доктор Генри Аллен. Ваш номер мне дал один знакомый, сказал, что только вы сможете помочь.


	2. Часть первая

На въезде в Дейтон, край мира, куда угораздило забраться его клиента, Лен был готов проклясть все на свете. Мало того, что не удалось выспаться из-за кошмарного сна и ночного звонка, так пришлось еще и выехать из города пораньше, чтобы не вляпаться в пробку и не потерять уйму времени понапрасну. Вдобавок к этому, забегаловка, где Лен привык покупать себе кофе по утрам, оказалась закрыта, а по пути ничего подходящего не попалось. Хотя нет, на заправках встречались автоматы с дешевой бурдой, носящей гордое название «кофе», но до такого Лен не опускался даже в самые отстойные периоды своей жизни.

Дейтон находился всего в часе езды от Централ-Сити. Но вела к нему такая замороченная дорога, что сперва Лен дважды умудрился проскочить мимо съезда с шоссе, а потом ему потребовалось сбросить скорость, чтобы аккуратно объехать все ямы и колдобины. Создавалось ощущение, что дорогу бомбили. 

Проезжая мимо большого приветственного указателя, Лен глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Скорее по инерции, чем для проверки дороги — все равно в такой глухомани вряд ли кто за ним увязался. Но сквозь потеки крови там отражались только всполохи огня. Закатив глаза и поморщившись, Лен снова посмотрел в зеркало, которое в момент стало чистым и не заляпанным, показывающим пустынную дорогу позади его потрепанного жизнью «мустанга».

— Ты надоела, — негромко произнес Лен. — Забыла, что твои фокусы на меня не действуют?

Ему никто не ответил, но к таким мелочам он давно привык. Как привык ко всему странному, что его окружало последние лет пять. Так своеобразно прилипшая к нему сущность предупреждала, что слова Генри не пустой звук. Что впереди маячит очень даже серьезное дело. А значит, нужно быть готовым. Не только к работе, но и к тому, что сущность не поленится влезть в эту работу. Вот уж без чьего вмешательства Лен бы прекрасно обошелся.

По словам Генри, дорога вела через половину города, вдоль длинной дубовой аллеи и части местного парка, плотным кольцом окружавшего все подступы к дому. Помянув недобрым словом богатея, которому некогда приспичило отгрохать особняк в отдалении, Лен проехал мимо заправки, одноэтажного мотеля, большого деревянного здания с книгами в окнах-витринах, мимо бакалейной лавки, овощной палатки и притормозил рядом с кофейней — небольшим двухэтажным домиком из красного кирпича с незамысловатой вывеской с глупым названием «Территория кофе» и большими окнами, через которые прекрасно просматривалась современная барная стойка с большой доской за ней. Единственное строение из всех, которое не намекало на прошлый век. 

Миновав круглые столики с зонтиками, лишь за одним из которых неспешно потягивала чашку чая пожилая женщина с забранными в аккуратную прическу седыми волосами и большой, явно недешевой брошью на воротничке плотной блузы, Лен зашел в кофейню. И тут же окунулся в водоворот запахов различных сортов кофе и чая, свежей выпечки и растопленного шоколада — как в другой мир попал. Услышав шаги, к нему обернулась девушка-бармен, темнокожая и красивая, без бейджа на лацкане белой рубашки. Больше похожая на менеджера заведения, подменявшего отлучившегося работника, чем на баристу.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она. — Я Айрис. Ты впервые у нас?

— Да, — кратко ответил Лен и уставился на висящую на стене за спиной Айрис глянцевую доску с меню под листом плексигласа.

Айрис не смутилась. Щелкнула пальцами, привлекая его внимание, и подмигнула:

— Дай угадаю, ты встал слишком рано и не успел позавтракать.

То ли Лен так паршиво выглядел, то ли она применила на нем стандартный рабочий прием.

— Угадала, — кивнул Лен и уселся на высокий барный стул прямо перед ней. 

— Предлагаю сделку, — продолжила Айрис, — ты возьмешь омлет с беконом от нашего шеф-повара, а взамен я угощу тебя кофе за счет заведения.

Значит, все же рабочий прием, чтобы раскрутить его не на одну чашку кофе, а на полноценный завтрак. Который вряд ли кто из местных заказывает, предпочитая есть дома.

— Распоряжаешься так легко, — чуть склонив голову влево, протянул Лен, — будто заведение принадлежит тебе.

— Нет. — Улыбка не исчезла с лица Айрис. — Но, ручаюсь, тебе понравится.

— Если бы мне давали доллар каждый раз, как я это слышу…

— Ты был бы непомерно богат, — договорила за него Айрис и побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, будто задумавшись. — Тогда сделаем по-другому. Если тебе не понравится омлет — завтрак за мой счет.

Она говорила без опасения. Так, словно завтрак и вправду того стоил.

— Хм, — поломался Лен для вида. — Считаешь, что у вас отличное заведение и делаешь все, чтобы это лишний раз подчеркнуть?

— А у нас отличное заведение? — она хитро прищурилась.

— По качеству яиц можно многое сказать про место, — Лен не раз убеждался в этом на практике. — А судя по тому, как ты их рекламируешь…

— Раскусил. Договорились?

— Давай свой омлет, — сдался Лен. 

В большинстве забегаловок между стойкой и кухней специально делали большое окно-раздачу, чтобы бармен-официант смог прокричать повару заказ. Здесь было не так. Айрис постучала ноготком по экрану современного кассового аппарата, выбивая заказ и сразу же отвлеклась на большую профессиональную кофемашину. Не спрашивая, какой кофе Лен предпочитает, Айрис поколдовала над ней и спустя буквально пару минут поставила перед Леном большую низкую чашку, от которой разливался, наверно, самый божественный аромат, который только можно было ощутить. Зерна кофе венской обжарки со щепоткой перца, нотами гвоздики и корицы. Не сделав и глотка, Лен указал пальцем на Айрис и произнес:

— Меня зовут Леонард. А ты богиня и выиграла спор. На все время, что здесь пробуду — я твой со всеми потрохами.

Под ее заливистый смех, Лен отпил кофе из чашки и, прикрыв глаза, отрешился от мира. Этот кофе стоил того, чтобы на пять минут остановится и не спешить никуда. Растянуть удовольствие, отвлечься от работы, от нового дела и предупреждений об опасности. Позволить себе хоть ненадолго стать обычным человеком.

Очнулся Лен от того, что Айрис тронула его за запястье.

— Твой завтрак, — и пододвинула к нему белую квадратную тарелку с порцией омлета с беконом, украшенного листьями салата и несколькими половинками помидоров черри.

— Насчет «твой» я не шутил, — подтвердил Лен, берясь за приборы. — Ни за что бы не подумал, что в этом захолустье наткнусь на такой сервис и такую кухню.

Айрис усмехнулась и подвинула к нему салфетницу с веером салфеток с логотипом кофейни.

— И надолго ты к нам, Леонард?

— Как пойдет, — пожал он плечами и принялся за еду.

Нередко случалось так, что бармены или официанты, идя на поводу у клиента, не советовали, что из блюд лучше согласуется с напитками, и приносили то, что им заказывали. Например, большой латте с сиропом под салат из рыбы или стейк. Айрис же ненавязчиво избежала подобного — то ли опыт сказывался, то ли в таком малолюдном городе не находилось тех, кто стал бы ей перечить. Омлет не испортил ощущение от выпитого кофе. А кофе взамен не перекрыл запах специй, добавленных в еду, привкуса свежих яиц, взбитых с молоком и оттененных прожаренными ломтиками бекона.

— Приехал к кому-то в гости? — облокотившись о стойку, Айрис продолжила расспросы, типичные для уставшего от обыденности жителя крошечного городка. Ломая стереотипы, что работники мелких забегаловок — неразговорчивые, угрюмые, мечтающие о конце смены.

— Да. Его зовут Генри Аллен.

— О. Так ты сейчас в Бэкбридж?

— Куда?

— В особняк Бэкбридж. Его лет двести назад построил лорд Бэкбридж. — Айрис покачала головой и смущенно улыбнулась. — История Дейтона. Здесь об этом знает каждый. Но лучше всех — Марлиз. Она держит местный книжный.

Несомненно — полезная информация. Книжные магазины приходились к месту там, где не было городских библиотек. Или старожилы оказывались не слишком расположенными к общению. Биографии, автобиографии, монографии. Порой, в поисках исторической справки Лен натыкался на поистине глупейшие самовосхваления людей, считающих себя достойными этого! Чего только стоила однажды прочитанная толстенная книга про фермера, спасшего сколько-то-там коров во время потопа. Невесть что за повод, а описано, словно он подвиг совершил.

— Спасибо.

Омлет как-то слишком быстро закончился. Вернув тарелку Айрис и порывшись в бумажнике, Лен достал двадцать баксов и придавил чашкой купюру к столешнице.

— Слишком много, — покачала головой Айрис. — Мы не в Централ-Сити.

— Тогда сделай мне еще кофе с собой. И я поеду. Генри меня, скорее всего, уже заждался.

— Все равно много, — Айрис поглядывала на двадцатку, но не решалась взять ее. 

Исходя из расценок на кухню в этой кофейне, Лен переплачивал почти половину суммы. Но оно того стоило. Айрис и ее уверенность. Ее профессионализм и присущее женщинам любопытство. Ее ненавязчивость и упорство. Все это стоило чаевых. Тем более что желание отблагодарить пряталось гораздо глубже. Так глубоко, куда Лен давным-давно не заглядывал, — в самые темные закоулки своей души. 

— Бери. И не забудь про кофе. А завтра я вернусь и ты еще что-нибудь мне посоветуешь. — Теперь уже он ей подмигнул. Айрис запрокинула голову и снова расплылась в улыбке. Забрала чашку и деньги и только потянулась, чтобы взять со стойки картонный стаканчик, чтобы сделать ему кофе с собой, как Лен перехватил ее за руку.

— Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь скажет, что в твоей душе есть тьма — не верь. 

Слова вырвались сами по себе. Помимо воли. Лен даже не успел подумать, что и зачем говорит. И кому. И что за этим может последовать. Порыв. Проблеск чего-то смутного, невнятного. Даже закрыв рот, Лен не дал бы себе отчет — что случилось. От Айрис же не исходило ощущение страха или опасности, пережитых страданий. Рядом с ней любые отголоски боли растворялись, оставляя лишь тепло и уют, сравнимые с чашкой кофе и теплым шерстяным пледом зимним утром.

— Детка, все в порядке? — за спиной Лена прозвучал властный женский голос. Угрожающий. Обещающий доставить максимум неприятностей, если Айрис решит пожаловаться.

Айрис отвела от Лена шокированный взгляд, выдернула руку из его ладони и нервно поправила манжеты рубашки. Расслабилась, посмотрев ему поверх плеча, и приветливо, искренне улыбнулась.

— Да, Кейти. Знакомься, это Леонард. Он приехал в гости к Генри.

Возможно, для Айрис она и была «Кейти», но в лицо Лен бы ни за что ее так не назвал. Только полным именем. А может, даже, прозвищем. Каким-нибудь опасным, зверино-серьезным, не оставляющим шанс на шутки и подначки. Невысокая, светлая, стройная, затянутая в узкие темные джинсы с прорехой на колене, черную куртку-косуху, с плетеным ожерельем-ошейником и, несмотря на ранний час, с густо подведенными глазами. Клубные смоки айз в провинциальной дыре? Этой готичной барби только биты в руках не хватало — настолько сурово выглядело ее приятное лицо.

— Кейтлин, — прищурившись, она представилась коротко и однозначно. — И что же ты забыл в гостях у Генри, Леонард? Еще пару дней назад тот про тебя даже не упоминал.

Она говорила уверенно, словно знала клиента Лена и водила с ним дружбу. Но по словам Кейтлин выходило, что она не в курсе, кто такой Лен и какова на самом деле цель его приезда. 

— Кейтлин работает в баре «Заповедник Ангела» возле пустыря на юго-востоке Дейтона, — туманно пояснила Айрис. — Туда любят наведываться байкеры из окрестных городков. Кое-кто не ленится приезжать из Централ-Сити. И Генри иногда заходит пропустить пару стаканчиков.

Название бара Кейтлин очень даже подходило. Только она напоминала, скорее, падшего ангела, разочаровавшегося в благом сиянии небес. А еще этому ангелу явно не понравилось, что Айрис сходу выдала о ней столько информации. Но ни словом не упрекнула, лишь во взгляде проскочило что-то.

— Потому что еще пару дней назад и речи не шло о приезде, — Лен решил-таки обтекаемо ответить на вопрос. — Если кофе уже не актуален, то я бы предпочел все же добраться до особняка раньше, чем зайдет солнце.

Айрис за его спиной ойкнула и засуетилась, Кейтлин же не сдвинулась с места. 

— Недорогой пиджак, майка с распродажи и джинсы, которым не первый год, — она смерила Лена взглядом. — Прочные, не требующие особого ухода ботинки. Ты не похож на богатеев уровня доктора Аллена, Леонард. 

— Суровая барменша, с калькулятором в мозгах, читающая навскидку стоимость одежды, — не остался в долгу Лен. — В дорогих шмотках с дизайнерскими дырками и потертостями. Неужели кто-то покупается на твой «я-своя-в-доску» стиль?

— А ты тоже не промах, — кивнула Кейтлин, — но мои шмотки старые.

— Но качественные. 

— За то и ценю, — отошла в сторону, обогнула и устроилась на стуле у барной стойки. — Одно слово Генри, и никакая полиция тебя не найдет, Леонард.

Угроза прозвучала не слишком убедительно, а еще немного смешно. Но Лен промолчал. Вместо него хихикнула Айрис. Вышла из-за стойки и вручила ему стаканчик с кофе и небольшую картонную упаковку.

— Здесь пирог для Генри, передашь? — улыбнулась и подмигнула. — Не злись на Кейти. Она на самом деле милая.

— Я здесь и все прекрасно слышу, — не оборачиваясь, не смолчала Кейтлин.

— Заходи еще, — на прощание Айрис провела ладонью по плечу Лена, показывая, что забыла о недоразумении. — Кофе за мой счет. В Дейтоне мало таких, как ты. Ценителей. Местные все поголовно преданы чаю с молоком.

Она смешно сморщилась и в шутку передернула плечами.

Усмехнувшись, Лен кивнул ей на прощание и вернулся в машину. Зеркало заднего вида больше не заливало кровью. Зато, стоило Лену повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, потянуло запахом костра, горящей древесины и послышался треск лака, лопающегося от высокой температуры.

— Да блядь!.. — выругался Лен, съезжая с обочины и ловя недоуменно-шокированный взгляд пожилой леди за одним из столиков, продолжавшей потягивать чай из крошечной чашки.

«Карга старая», — пронеслось в голове Лена. Скривившись как при виде таракана, он и не подумал извиниться. Много чести. Он в Дейтоне первый и последний раз. И без этого возможно его еще долго будут поминать как приезжего сумасшедшего. С новостями в такой дыре всегда туго.

На поездку вдоль аллеи огромных тенистых дубов, плавно переходящих в настоящий лес, разделенный заасфальтированной дорогой ушла ровно одна сигарета. Вырулив к большому двухэтажному особняку, выстроенному в викторианском стиле, Лен припарковал машину и, бросив окурок в пепельницу, подхватил картонку с пирогом и свой подостывший кофе. Высокий и довольно мощный мужчина уже спускался ему навстречу по широкой каменной лестнице, ведущей к парадным дверям.

Дом лорда-как-его-там не походил ни на один, виденный Леном ранее. Нет, черты эпохи выдавали ассиметричное строение, каменный фундамент, эркеры высотой в два этажа, многогранная черепичная крыша с мансардой, большая терраса и веранда вдоль всего этажа над ней. Но строение виделось ему более монументальным. Блеклой серой горой нависающей над каждым пришедшим. Миражом. Тенью, а не местом, где живут люди.

— Мистер Снарт? — уточнил подошедший мужчина. Судя по голосу — Генри Аллен, звонивший несколько часов назад.

— Леонард, — коротко обозначил Лен. Он терпеть не мог свою фамилию и в особенности — приставку «мистер», которую обожали использовать все его клиенты.

— Я Генри Аллен, — хозяин протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться. — Но если вы Леонард, то я тоже просто Генри. 

— Пирог, — Лен сунул картонную упаковку в протянутую руку Генри. — Айрис из кофейни просила передать. 

— Милая девочка, — растерянно улыбнулся Генри, явно не привыкший к такому обращению.

— Я не страдаю обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, — Лен отхлебнул кофе, — но стараюсь лишний раз к людям не прикасаться. Заранее прошу прощения.

— Нет проблем.

— Так вы пригласите меня внутрь, или мне придется на расстоянии выяснить, что с ним не так?

Люди часто впадали в ступор от его манер. Поэтому Лен давно взял за правило вести себя максимально прямолинейно. Не увиливать, не юлить. Говорить все, как есть. И без того сказанное им часто воспринималось с изрядной долей недоверия.

— Да, конечно, проходите, — опомнился Генри и зашагал вверх по лестнице.

Чисто подметенной, с ровными, не истоптанными ступенями к большой двустворчатой массивной двери, покрытой потрескавшимся лаком. Некогда красно-коричневой, но давно потерявшей свой первоначальный вид.

— Не боитесь здесь жить? — Лен осмотрел дверь, заглянул в окна, расположенные по бокам от нее. Проверил степень скрипучести половиц террасы.

— Нет.

Генри все не мог расстаться с удивленным выражением на лице. Лена это не смешило. Такая реакция была обычной для всех его клиентов. Где-то после первой тройки заказов Лен перестал на это реагировать.

— Никто в гости не наведывается?

— Нет. Местные обходят дом стороной, а мои друзья живут слишком далеко, чтобы приезжать по выходным на барбекю.

Как ни странно, но на первом этаже пол был перестелен. Лен спокойно шагнул на ровные, плотно подогнанные светлые доски, оглядел кое-где потертые, кое-где покрытые патиной кованые перила лестницы, потемневшие обои и тяжелые бархатные с проплешинами занавеси, драпирующие стены. Сунул нос в одну из боковых комнат, пустую и нежилую. С такими же, как в холле, бархатными портьерами. В другую комнату. Наверное, одна из них должна быть столовой, другая гостиной. Но мебели ни там, ни там не наблюдалось. Только временные светильники, прикрепленные к стенам, строительные материалы, аккуратно сложенные в углах, несколько стремянок и леса с рулонами защитной пленки.

— Пол давно перестилали? — решил уточнить Лен.

— Больше полугода назад.

— А все остальное? Почему за такой срок больше ничего не было сделано?

— К чему эти вопросы, Леонард? — не выдержал Генри.

Лен остановился перед лестницей, отхлебнул еще кофе и обернулся. Оглядел с головы до ног Генри, уставшего мужчину средних лет с сединой в волосах, синяками под глазами, одетого в светло-серый шерстяной джемпер в середине августа. Все еще держащего в руках картонку с пирогом, с таким видом, будто это граната. Или бомба, которая может рвануть в любой момент.

— К тому, что вы попросили меня приехать. Я согласился. Теперь я задаю вопросы, а вы отвечаете. Это тоже часть моей работы. И чтобы я смог ее выполнить — вы отвечаете, а не пристаете с ответными вопросами. 

— Вы не слишком деликатны, Леонард.

— Точно. Так почему ремонт не продвинулся ни на йоту?

— Несчастье в семье, — недовольно повторил Генри ту же информацию же, что и ранее ночью. — Я же говорил по телефону. Но какой же тогда вы специалист, если сами не в состоянии определить, что здесь произошло?

— Я не специалист, — покачал головой Лен. — Вы ошиблись словом.

— Тогда как ваша профессия правильно называется? — Генри разозлился, поскольку понятия не имел, что говорить. И выдал то, что Лен слышал примерно каждый раз при личном знакомстве с клиентом. — Как вы сами себя называете? Экстрасенс? Медиум?

— Леонард. Терпеть не могу эти названия. Они не отражают ровным счетом ничего и чаще всего используются мошенниками для получения выгоды.

— А вы… — начал Генри.

— Если я скажу «я не мошенник», вы поверите? — Лен допил остатки кофе и поставил стаканчик на крышку заходного столбика лестницы. Когда-то давно, вероятно, предназначенного для небольшой вазы с цветами. 

— Мой знакомый выразился немного иначе. — Генри поморщился при виде откровенного пренебрежения правилами вежливости. — Он назвал вас «человек с паранормальными способностями».

— Скорее — особенностями, — отрезал Лен. — Способности — это то, чем наградила природа. А то, что вижу я… Это, скорее, проклятье. И не от природы. И не то, что я бы добровольно хотел приобретать, возникни такая необходимость. Если вы не хотите отвечать на мои вопросы, я предпочел бы в одиночестве осмотреть дом. 

Картонный стаканчик беззвучно взорвался, крошечными клочками засыпав все вокруг, Лен едва успел отвернуться и прикрыть голову. Генри в ужасе отшатнулся, едва не выронив пирог, и, со словами «чувствуйте себя как дома, если что, я буду на кухне», скрылся в комнате справа.

Значит, столовая когда-то была именно там. Сделав себе мысленную пометку, Лен поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. В отличие от первого он остался почти в первозданном виде. Длинный коридор с ошкуренными дверями по бокам и осыпающейся с потолка штукатуркой, старые скрипучие половицы и еще одна лестница, которая вела наверх. Все это освещено рядом тусклых светильников, явно оставшихся от предыдущих хозяев. 

От дома мороз продирал по коже. Будь он еще больше, не таким… пустым и в то же время цельным, Лен бы подумал, что попал в западню дома Сары Винчестер. Осторожно ступая по рассохшимся половицам, он прошел вдоль всего коридора, подергал некоторые двери за резные латунные ручки, но ни одна не поддалась. За одной из дверей он отчетливо услышал звон стекла. Не громкий, приглушенный. Но стоило прильнуть к ней ухом, как за спиной Лен краем глаза заметил мелькнувшую тень. Светильники, как один, с треском замигали, и Лен не сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Старые примочки, отлично действующие на новичков. Будто он и без этого не догадался, что его здесь не рады видеть. Да еще не ступив на порог, Лен уже понял, что Генри не шутил, утверждая, что в доме находится «нечто». Нечто злое, по его словам.

Лен такую чертовщину называл избитым словом — призраки. Неупокоенные души, отчего-то уверовавшие, что им дадут спокойно жить в местах, к которым они привыкли за время земной жизни. Или местах, которые им с какого-то рожна полюбились.

Хмыкнув, Лен провел кончиками пальцев по стенам, постучал, послушал шорохи и скрежет в ответ, огладил шар с ножкой, венчавший крышку заходного столбика деревянной двумаршевой лестницы, и решительно поднялся выше, в мансарду. Место, куда его отчетливо влекло. Иначе с чего бы Лен так рвался вверх, хотя мог, к примеру, начать с подвала. Дверь под лестницей на первой этаже точно вела туда. И путь короче. И по всем законам жанра именно там должно было окопаться «нечто злое», чтобы обрушить на Лена хлам со старых пыльных стеллажей, сломать ему несколько костей и изгнать из дома, чтобы и дальше жрать жизненные силы живых людей…

Мансарду, единственное незашторенное помещение в доме заливал солнечный свет. Из слуховых и больших мансардных окон. Пыль плавала в ярко-желтых лучах и, казалось, светилась. Лен даже зажмурился в первый момент, сделал шаг и услышал тихий стук. Открыл глаза и столкнулся взглядом с утопающим в потоках света молодым парнем в простой белой майке со следами серой пыли, клетчатой красно-синей рубашке поверх майки и потертых джинсах. Сжимая в руках длинную металлическую линейку, тот замер перед большим столом, устланным листами бумаги большого формата, на краю которого завис заостренный простой карандаш. Источник стука.

В пару шагов сократив расстояние до стола, Лен уберег карандаш от падения и протянул парню.

— Привет, — улыбнулся. — А ты…

Но парень не взял карандаш, отступил и встряхнул головой, отросшими каштановыми вихрами. Потер глаза, будто призрака увидел и, осознав, что Лен растворяться в воздухе не собирается, растерянно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет, я Барри. А кто ты и что здесь делаешь?

— Я Леонард, — он положил карандаш поверх бумаг, оказавшихся чертежами, и внимательно проследил за реакцией Барри. — Меня пригласил Генри.

— О, — тот растерянно почесал линейкой затылок, — извини, я не знал. Мы с ним в последнее время не особо… разговариваем.

Барри тоскливо посмотрел на лестницу, перевел взгляд на большое слуховое окно, за которым светло-голубое небо простиралось над зеленью верхушек деревьев.

— Черная кошка?

Лен не хотел лезть ему в душу, но не знал, как еще поддержать разговор. На отвлеченные темы про погоду или свежие новости он давно разучился общаться. А уходить не хотелось. В отличие от всего остального дома в мансарде было тепло.

А еще Барри выглядел чересчур одиноким. Хоть и казался увлеченным работой.

— Между нами? — Барри пожал плечами, взял карандаш и снова склонился над чертежами. Приложил линейку и легко провел длинную ровную линию. — Что-то вроде.

Вопрос заметно задел его за живое. И неуютное ощущение — мороз по коже, охвативший Лена на втором этаже, вернулось.

— Я мешаю? — уточнил он.

— Не сказал бы. — Вихры на макушке Барри хотелось потрепать, чтобы тот перестал выглядеть таким потерянным. — Я прикидывал, как лучше перестроить столовую, расширить проход к кухне, но при этом не нарушить исходный баланс…

— Ты архитектор, — констатировал Лен очевидное.

— Я выпускник, — поправил его Барри. — А этот дом — мой дипломный проект… — он замялся и договорил: — Станет им, когда я закончу.

— Чертишь вручную? А как же компьютеры и современные программы?

— Потом перенесу… — И усмехнулся: — Это прозвучит глупо, но я считаю, что этот дом заслуживает уважения. Деликатности, а не… современного подхода. Чего-то уникального, не штампованного.

Он резко вздрогнул и снова обернулся к большому окну. 

— Кажется, отец тебя зовет.

До Лена не донеслось ни звука. Но кивнув на прощание, он все равно спустился вниз. Где обнаружил Генри, стоящего перед распахнутыми створками парадной двери, от ног которого по полу стелилась длинная тень, дрогнувшая, едва Лен ступил на крепкие половицы. Стремянка в полушаге от него покачнулась, и Лен машинально придержал ее рукой.

Увидев это, Генри отшатнулся и едва не влетел в створку двери.

— Вы же это видели?! — ткнул пальцем в стремянку. — Как и картонный стаканчик. Я же это не придумал?!

— Нет, — пожал плечами Лен. Краем глаза следя за своей тенью, дошел до Генри и встал к нему вполоборота. — Скажу больше. Это даже не полтергейст. И не спешите в церковь. Священники, изгоняющие дьявола, вам мало помогут.

— Изгоняющие что? — Генри истерично рассмеялся. — Как в фильмах что ли? В «Астрале»? Или «Паранормальном явлении»?

— Не сказал бы.

— Тогда что? На что это похоже?

Навскидку Лен вспомнил только один подходящий вариант из мира кино.

— «Ключ от всех дверей».

— То есть? — встряхнул головой Генри знакомым движением. 

— То есть, пока не поверите — оно до вас не доберется. Но расслабьтесь, вы уже поверили. В свете этого я бы посоветовал на время съехать отсюда. И можете не начинать убеждать меня, я заранее предвижу, что совету вы не последуете.

— Я не оставлю дом, — упрямо заявил Генри.

— Но и мне тогда придется остаться здесь, — предупредил Лен.

— Хотите сказать, ваша работа затянется?

Лен рассмеялся. Никто не желал с ним долго общаться. Никто не желал его долго терпеть в своих стенах. Генри оказался не исключением. Он только подтвердил правило.

— Вы уж извините, но еще не придумали волшебную палочку, одним взмахом которой можно организовать мир и покой в старом доме. Вашем в том числе. Так что да, мне придется здесь задержаться. И если вы желаете, чтобы работа была выполнена как можно быстрее — будет лучше, если я устроюсь в одной из комнат наверху.

— Исключено, — возразил Генри. — Я придумаю, как устроить вас в гостиной или столовой.

— Исключено, — ответил Лен ему так же. — Если я сказал — наверху, значит наверху. Это не прихоть. И это не желание разозлить вас еще больше.

— Леонард, вы не поняли. Здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в холл, — хоть часть реконструкции была сделана. Там — даже не начиналась.

— Генри, — вздохнул Лен. — Буду честным и прямолинейным, хотя и так уже… Мне прекрасно подойдет одна из верхних комнат. Третья дверь слева. Или я разворачиваюсь и уезжаю. А вы остаетесь с этим домом один на один. Так как съезжать вы не станете, даю вам от силы месяц.

— Месяц чего?

— Жизни. Или вы до сих пор считаете, что «нечто» просто играет с вами?

— Боже, — судорожно вздохнул Генри. — Я уже бесчисленное количество раз пожалел, что приобрел этот дом. Хотел порадовать сына. А теперь не знаю, что делать.

— Слушать меня. И не воспринимать каждое мое слово в штыки. Не знаю, станет ли вам понятнее, но поясню — любая неживая сущность, обитающая в доме, не действует наскоком. Она сперва прощупывает почву. Вызнает все тайны, что скрывают обитатели. И только потом нападает. Но опять же, не массированно. Исподволь. Исподтишка. Бьет по больному и отступает. Снова бьет и отступает. Им выгоднее забрать себе. Затянуть в свое состояние не-жизни. Это только поначалу они стараются прогнать. А если прогнать не получается, — убить. Считайте, у вас на лбу уже нарисована мишень.

Генри закрыл лицо руками.

— Любая комната в доме в вашем распоряжении. Ужин стабильно в шесть. Буду рад, если присоединитесь.


	3. Часть вторая

Осмотр подвала ничего Лену не дал. Там, вопреки ожиданиям, вместо привычных для подобных домов залежей гниющей рухляди, было пусто, сухо и очень тихо. Ничто не напоминало о прежних жильцах — ни старинных вещей, ни книг или альбомов, ни жутких кукол или чего-то в этом роде. Пыль, да, лежала тонким слоем на добротно сколоченных стеллажах. Но только и всего.

С кухней и комнаткой, предназначенной под винный погреб, история повторилась. Ни одного предмета, хоть немного намекавшего на привязку чьей-то неупокоенной души. Шкафы для посуды, подставки под бутылки, массивный разделочный стол и дровяную плиту — по словам Генри, все распродали еще раньше, перед тем, как дом выставили на торги. Сланцевую мойку заменили на промышленную металлическую. А на скептический взгляд Лена Генри тепло, по-доброму улыбнулся и пояснил, что по задумке сына ее все равно пришлось бы менять, чтобы она соответствовала остальному интерьеру. По тому же замыслу предполагалось утилизировать не подлежащие реставрации вещи и остатки мебели из комнат наверху. Портьеры и шторы, вылинявшие и истончившиеся от времени, карниз, к которым они крепились, Барри также планировал выбросить. Окна заменить. Но позже, а пока с гардинами дом казался не таким огромным и чертовски пустым. Еще они отгораживали находящихся внутри от посторонних, желающих поглазеть. Генри терпеть не мог любопытных, да и в темное время суток так было спокойнее. Лен переспросил про «гостей», и Генри подтвердил, что местные не дураки и на самом деле обходят дом стороной. Но иногда в эти края наведываются и пришлые. Которых, как магнитом, тянет к дому.

В последнюю очередь Лен осмотрел библиотеку. Точнее, помещение, которое так гордо именовалось. Раньше, до того, как дубовые шкафы демонтировали и вывезли, книги сдали в местный книжный магазин, а рассохшийся паркет вскрыли и отправили на свалку. Но все, что ощутил Лен, проходя вдоль пустых стен, — гнетущее напряжение, глухое, как зыбучие пески, ощущение затишья. В библиотеке явно что-то когда-то произошло, но никаких теней, шорохов, шепота Лен не заметил. Только его персональная головная боль на мгновение отразилась всполохами огня в гранях светильника и тут же пропала.

Не приставая более с расспросами к Генри, Лен отказался от обеда и направился в тот самый книжный магазин, единственный на весь Дейтон. С одной стороны ему надоело добывать информацию из Генри. Тот выдавал ее скупо, в час по чайной ложке. Это начинало подбешивать. С другой стороны, как-то не хотелось во время еды слышать и видеть сверхъестественное. Чем сидеть за кухонным столом с распродажи, изображая светский разговор, лучше остаться голодным. Или можно было вообще завернуть к Айрис. Все равно книжный магазин располагался в двух шагах от кофейни.

Определившись с направлением, Лен вышел на крыльцо и закурил. Его работа частенько напоминала игру-квест, в которой требовалось много ходить и расспрашивать людей. Чтобы потом на деле применить что-нибудь из услышанного. Что-то полезное, выхваченное из десятков диалогов. Или задействовать прочитанное. Книги, дневники, рукописные заметки — все шло в ход. Давало больше представления об обитателях домов-локаций, живых или нет.

В большинстве случаев Лену везло, личность неупокоенного удавалось определить раньше, чем умирал следующий человек. Но пару-тройку раз несчастья случались. В основном, по вине тех, кто не хотел раскрывать какие-либо семейные тайны. Грязные, неприятные. Абсолютно безразличные Лену, но, без сомнения, важные для его нанимателей. Бережно хранимые за семью печатями, дающие неупокоенным безграничный источник подпитки.

К счастью, в этот раз подобного не предвиделось. 

Докурив сигарету, Лен затушил ее уже в пепельнице машины и по пустой дороге довольно быстро вернулся в город. Проехал мимо кофейни Айрис и припарковал машину у книжного магазина, расположенного на первом этаже отдельно стоящего двухэтажного дома, с неброской, недавно обновленной вывеской и большими чистыми, не залепленными рекламой окнами, на широких подоконниках которых красовались сплошь бестселлеры последних лет.

С опаской посмотрев на порядком потертую и разящую стариной кованую дверную ручку шаровидной формы, Лен коснулся ее кончиками пальцев. И лишь не ощутив ничего, кроме прохладного металла, повернул ручку и толкнул дверь. Коротко прозвенел подвешенный над дверью колокольчик, оповещая владельцев о посетителе. А затем прозвенел еще раз за спиной Лена. После чего все звуки поглотила зыбкая тишина. Половицы не заскрипели под подошвами тяжелых ботинок. И если бы не тихий шорох из-за стойки продавца, Лен решил бы, что попал в параллельный мир.

— Добрый день, — подняв голову, улыбнулась ему невысокая женщина с темными волосами и большими печальными глазами. — Чем могу вам помочь? 

Айрис говорила — ее зовут Марлиз. И Лен мог поспорить на все деньги, имевшимися у него на данный момент, — она не местная. Приезжая. И не откуда-нибудь, а из большого города. Того же Централ-Сити. Прячущаяся беглянка. Как Барри с Генри. Или Айрис и Кейтлин.

Этот факт наводил на мысль, что то ли Дейтону так повезло завлечь к себе новых жителей, то ли наоборот, стоило начинать беспокоиться, что Дейтон оказался чертовой приманкой для неприятностей и проблем.

— Добрый день, — Лен и не подумал улыбнуться в ответ. — Я тут… — он оглянулся, делая вид, что хочет осмотреться, и прикусил язык, едва не задохнувшись от нахлынувших ощущений.

Все не так, как в кофейне Айрис. Здесь все было совершенно по-другому.

Марлиз не являлась профессионалом. Она никогда не работала продавцом. И с книгами впервые в жизни столкнулась именно в Дейтоне. Расставленные вразнобой, не только стоящие на полках, но и лежащие штабелями тут и там, те походили на большую свору собак, почуявшую свежую кровь. Которые поновее — мелкие, неопасные — прикидывались спящими. А те, что постарше, прошедшие через десятки рук, огрызались одними своими потрепанными обложками, рвались к Лену, тянулись, требовали взять их и разделить все, что успели накопить в себе. Все эмоции, переживания прежних владельцев. Их радость, боль, страдания и многолетнюю память. Не книжный магазин, а большая отвратительная свалка, норовящая погрести под своими завалами все вокруг. Пошатнувшись, Лен еще раз обвел взглядом пространство, и его взгляд остановился на одной внушительной стопке. От нее веяло затхлостью. Отсыревшей древесиной и плесенью. Пылью. И привкусом тронутого ржавчиной железа. Эти книги в дорогом старинном переплете Лен обошел по дуге, насколько позволяло помещение. К ним и на пушечный выстрел приближаться не хотелось, но это были те самые книги из домашней библиотеки особняка Бэкбридж. Так что Лену поневоле пришлось подойти к ним.

— Так я могу вам чем-то помочь? — окликнула его Марлиз, заметно удивленная и настороженная из-за необычного поведения посетителя. Она даже вышла из-за своей стойки. Невысокая, ухоженная, в длинном темном платье с высоким воротником и плотно охватывающими запястья манжетами. Лену следовало представиться, сыграть роль любопытствующего покупателя, но он не смог даже открыть рот. 

Марлиз не носила украшений. Ни одного. И судя по еле заметному следу на пальце, обручальное кольцо и то выбросила. И она не пользовалась духами, отдавая предпочтение тяжелым маслам. Сандал с привкусом боли и слез. Морской соли. Гниющих водорослей и покрытых мхом камней. Чернозема. Песка. Жженого пластика и мазута.

— Простите, Марлиз, — заторможено проговорил Лен. — Я задумался.

— Я заметила, — чуть кивнула она. — А еще я совершенно точно не успела вам представиться.

Вразрез с ощущениями, ее спокойный и размеренный голос помогал. Как сильнодействующий психостимулятор. И в то же время он был сродни глотку прохладной воды из горного ручья. 

— Утром я завтракал в кофейне Айрис, — пояснил Лен, в срочном порядке соображая, что Марлиз стоит знать, а про что упоминать в ее присутствии не нужно. — Она про вас рассказала. Я Леонард. Приехал в гости к Генри Аллену. Меня заинтересовала история дома, но Генри сказал, что все книги и записи прежних хозяев они с сыном продали вам за бесценок. Поэтому я здесь.

Марлиз выгнула идеально выщипанную бровь и слегка кивнула.

— Верно, их книги у меня, — она неспешно повела рукой, указывая на стопку у ног Лена. — За символическую сумму, чтобы не казалось, что это пожертвование. Только почему я вам не верю, Леонард?

— Не сказал бы, что это меня волнует, — пожал он плечами, не двигаясь с места. — Без обид.

— Без обид, — согласилась Марлиз. — Но вы лжете. Вам плевать на дом и его историю. На историка вы не похожи. Как и на биографа или писателя. 

Вот это точно. Их она повидала достаточно. Молодые, старые, белые, цветные, американцы, иностранцы с различных континентов. Звонили, приезжали, топтались у ее порога, делая и так нелегкую жизнь совершенно невыносимой.

— Начнете, как Кейтлин, рассказывать мне, что я не похож на врачей-богатеев или человека, с кем бы стал поддерживать дружбу Генри? — Лен вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя чужие, до отвращения липкие воспоминания. Льющиеся на него целой полноводной рекой. Как будто где-то плотину прорвало.

— У Кейтлин глаз-алмаз на людей. И если вы ей не понравились, я склонна ей верить.

Нет. Не поэтому. Тут иное. 

Слишком много доверия. Слишком сильно расположение.

— Кейтлин посчитала, что я положил глаз на ее девушку, — произнес Лен, тщательно выговаривая слова. Словно плыл против течения. К тому первому отрезвляющему ощущению. — А вашему бизнесу могут повредить такого рода строгость и категоричность. Как-никак я потенциальный покупатель.

— Не смешите, Леонард, — отмахнулась Марлиз и скрестила руки на груди. Попытка ее задеть с треском провалилась. — Это Дейтон. Здесь книги покупают раз в месяц, если повезет. А магазин, скорее, моя прихоть, чем источник заработка.

Ее отдых. Ее свободное пространство.

— Как кофейня — прихоть Айрис?

— Кейтлин.

— Так и думал, — заявил Лен, хотя ни черта он не думал. Рядом с Марлиз сложно было трезво мыслить. Она умудрялась все вокруг топить в своей боли так, что не продохнуть. 

— Леонард?

— Разрешите взглянуть на книги из особняка. Если хотите, я даже могу их купить.

— И на кой черт они вам сдались, Леонард? — сказала Марлиз резко, как пощечину влепила. — Разжигать ими камин? Не заговаривайте мне зубы, нет у вас камина. А эти книги — история Дейтона. Пусть в Дейтоне и останутся. Смотрите их так, сколько хотите.

Кивать, принимая ее разрешение, Лен не рискнул. Его и так нехило вело, того и гляди рухнет носом в пол. Чего ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Иначе Марлиз поспешит на помощь, проверить пульс или реакцию зрачков на свет, кто ее знает. Лен тогда без петли удавится. Просто не сможет вдохнуть. Прямой путь в госпиталь с толпой врачей и палатами, смердящими гнилью. Страданиями и смертью.

Кое-как взяв себя в руки, Лен тяжело опустился в кресло, стоящее сбоку от него, и расфокусировано посмотрел на кучу книг из особняка. Перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, исчерченную сеткой кривых линий, собираясь с духом, и потянулся к книге, лежавшей сверху. Без страха, без опасений. Все органы чувств притупились после того цунами, что устроила Марлиз одним свои присутствием. Вот почему Лен терпеть не мог прикасаться к людям, пережившим трагедию. Понесшим утрату. Прошедшим через личный ад. Прикасаться к ним — познать их боль. Ощутить их потерю как свою собственную. И как в омут с головой нырнуть в собственный ад.

После такого хотелось запереться у себя в съемной квартире, забиться в угол, подальше от всех бликующих поверхностей, чтобы ненароком не напороться взглядом на персонального преследователя, и курить. Сигарету за сигаретой. Пачку за пачкой. Закрыв глаза, впасть в транс. Сидеть так, пока не затошнит. Пока блевать не потянет с лошадиной дозы никотина. Перебороть это чувство в себе, снова и снова сглатывая желчь, подступающую к горлу, и оставаться на месте. Пока все тело не одеревенеет. Пока не свалится набок, то сжимаясь, то выгибаясь от мучительных спазмов, выкручивающих мышцы.

— Леонард, вам нехорошо? — Марлиз оказалась рядом совершенно внезапно, Лен даже не услышал звука ее шагов. Положила руку ему на плечо, и все, что ему осталось — зажмуриться, сжать зубы и трясущимися пальцами вцепиться в книгу.

Он умирал долго, мучительно. Сгорал постепенно. Не покидая своей кровати, разлагался заживо. Всякий раз, когда требовалось подойти к нему, ей приходилось нюхать нашатырь, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Не поддаться отвращению и не отпрянуть от тошнотворного прикосновения его истончившейся руки с сухой, словно пергамент, кожей. Она не могла находиться с ним рядом. В его комнате. В его доме, насквозь провонявшем лекарствами. От этой адовой смеси запахов ничего не избавляло. Она с силой терла себя губкой, мазала кожу кремами и маслами, но никакие ароматы ей не помогали. Уборки в доме можно было даже не касаться. Одежда, мебель, посуда… Казалось, даже стены впитали в себя всю эту дрянь. Стоило любой еде попасть внутрь дома — и она мгновенно пропитывалась ощущением скорой смерти. От этого хотелось скулить раненной волчицей. Выть, сдирая с себя кожу. Но еще больше — застыть в ожидании — когда же все закончится. Когда это чудовище, этот монстр в человеческом обличье издохнет, и можно будет сбежать куда глаза глядят. Где в одиночестве она сумеет оплакать человека, которого когда-то любила. За которого вышла замуж…

— Леонард?! — Марлиз резко встряхнула его. — Вам нехорошо? Вызвать доктора?

При встрече с вдовой обычно говорят «соболезную вашей утрате». Но у Лена бы язык не повернулся сказать ей это. Потому что Марлиз не сожалела. В тишине и покое богом забытого места она перерождалась. Пропускала через себя весь накопленный за время замужества яд и училась улыбаться заново. Искала путь к себе прежней.

— Н-не трогайте меня! — дернувшись в сторону, вырвался из цепкой хватки Лен. Едва не рухнул при этом на пол, но смог отделить свои ощущения от ее. Свою боль от той жижи, что всеми порами источала Марлиз. — Со мной все в прядке. Просто не трогайте меня.

— Вы странный, Леонард. Думаю все же позвонить и поговорить с Генри.

Она наконец-то отступила.

— Сделайте одолжение, — обронил Лен и помотал головой, стряхивая с себя лишние мысли и воспоминания. Заново открыл книгу и принялся ее изучать. 

Он особенно не вчитывался в текст, тем более что большая часть книг никакой нагрузки в себе не несла. Они походили на сухие листья. Тихо шелестели, гордо демонстрируя на пожелтевших страницах постепенно выцветающие пометки, сделанные уйму времени назад чернилами. Четкие и неразборчивые, по делу или бессмысленные, они давали больше информации о своих владельцах. Но по итогу — ничего путного. Лен искал заблудших, не желавших уйти. А этот ответ, похоже, нужно было искать в особняке. 

Отложив последний томик, Лен потер затекшую шею и поднял голову. И тут же напоролся взглядом на стоявшую перед ним Марлиз.

— Нашли, что искали? — сухо поинтересовалась она, пригладив волосы с левой стороны и заведя локон за ухо.

— Нет.

— Тогда вам лучше вернуться завтра — магазин закрывается.

Это было, наверно, самое лучшее, что Лен услышал за день. У него не осталось причин задерживаться, как в иной раз случалось, либо возвращаться за дополнительной дозой информации. Он с чистой совестью мог больше не переступать порог этого магазина и не пересекаться с его владелицей.

— Точно, — согласился он и встал с кресла, чувствуя, как заныли колени, будто он не один час тут просидел, и направился прямиком к входной двери.

— Я звонила Генри, — сообщила Марлиз. Как нарочно его задерживала, не давала уйти, выбраться из болота своих переживаний. — Он подтвердил, что вы его гость. Хороший знакомый из Централ-Сити.

Марлиз говорила утвердительно. Но подспудно искала подтверждения — так ли это? Генри не обманул?

Женское любопытство, помноженное на жажду выведать новую сплетню.

— Нехороший, — Лену надоело быть вежливым. — И это, без обид, не ваше дело. — Надоело ощущать чужие эмоции. Ненавидеть чужого мертвого мужа и оплакивать чужую мертвую любовь. — Спасибо, что разрешили просмотреть книги. Это было малопознавательно, но чертовски энергозатратно. С удовольствием расплачусь с вами советом, которым вы вряд ли воспользуетесь. — С каждым словом изнутри будто вытекало то, что он успел впитать — вся грязь, вся ненависть и боль. — Потому что так сильно упиваетесь жалостью к себе, что она застит вам глаза. Уезжайте отсюда. Поколесите по дорогам или другим странам, деньги у вас на путешествия есть, я уверен. Проветрите голову. Дайте себе прокричаться и выплакаться. Влезьте в передрягу. Найдите себе побольше проблем. Решите их и влипните в новые. Разгребите наконец мусор в своей голове. И вместе с тем всю свою жизнь, которую вы и так нехило растратили на замужество. Для этого вам не нужно окукливаться в сраном вымирающем городке. Не нужно сидеть в коконе из паутины, который сами себе сплели. Выбирайтесь отсюда, здесь не ваше место. Не ваша жизнь и не ваше будущее.

— Что вы несете? — Марлиз отступила, испуганно округлив глаза.

— Что ваш муж был мудаком. Моральным уродом и скользким манипулятором. Вы отдали ему свои чувства и свою веру. Свои оптимизм и уверенность в том, что говорите и делаете. Взамен получили только пустоту. Это обидно. Это досадно. Но так бывает. Не вы первая, не вы последняя. Никто от этого не застрахован.

— Вы знали Клиффорда?

— Нет. И хорошо, что никогда уже не узнаю. Поставьте, в конце концов, точку в ваших отношениях с ним. Прекратите прятаться. Ваша судьба не здесь. Уезжайте.

И пока она не начала кричать, звать полицию и обвинять его во всех смертных грехах, Лен свалил из магазина, не забыв напоследок громко хлопнуть дверью. Вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух и поперхнулся от переизбытка звенящей пустоты вокруг. У него возникло отчетливое ощущение, что он только что вырвался из ловушки. Из гребаного лабиринта. Непроходимой пещеры злобного тролля.

Наградой ему стали сигарета и долгая первая затяжка. 

Усаживаясь в машину, Лен привычным жестом извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. Мельком глянул на экран и выругался себе под нос. С того момента, как он переступил порог магазина, пролетело несколько часов. И потемнело у него в глазах не от изрядного количества абсолютно ненужных фактов чьей-то жизни, а потому что опустились сумерки. И пора было возвращаться в особняк. Но после такой неслабой встряски Лену срочно требовалась подзарядка. Без которой он серьезно рисковал продолбаться с работой — если по возвращении еще и неупокоенная сущность решит дать знать о себе, это доконает его, к гадалке не ходи.

А там — привет, личный преследователь.

Щелкнув пальцем по зеркалу заднего вида, в котором снова помимо дороги показались языки пламени, Лен завел машину и неспешно подкатил к кофейне Айрис. Темной изнутри и от того чертовски неуютной. С большой табличкой «закрыто» за стеклом входной двери. Чертыхнувшись, Лен свернул с центральной дороги и направился на юго-восток. Где еще тусить Айрис по вечерам, если не забегаловке своей девушки? Где-то на пустыре, за пределами пасторальной картинки крошечного городка.

«Заповедник Ангела» напомнил Лену «Святых и грешников» — замшелый бар, с музыкой семидесятых и простецкой выпивкой для непросыхающих завсегдатаев, находившийся в двух кварталах от его квартиры. Такое же одноэтажное строение с неоновой вывеской, чтобы никто точно не проморгал кабак на своем пути, и с большим изображением полуголой девицы с крыльями, намалеванной сбоку от вывески, наглядно демонстрирующей, что потенциальный посетитель не ошибся, попал точно по адресу.

Припарковав машину подальше от ряда мотоциклов, воняющих бензином, и хромированными бензобаками отражающих разноцветную подсветку вывески, Лен зашел в бар. Не стал медлить, курить у входа, рискуя передумать.

Самым отвратным в подобных местах для него было обязательно условие контактировать с окружающими людьми. Редко добровольное, чаще принудительное. Сталкиваться с кем ни попадя. Бухими и трезвыми. Редко счастливыми, чаще недовольными своими жизнями. Случайно соприкасаться с ними руками, забирая свою выпивку со стойки. Общаться, чтобы получить ответы. Не развлекаться, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, до всей этой мистической хуеты, а испытывать нервы на прочность.

Оставалось только снова стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Вдыхать ядреную смесь запахов, состоящей из пролитого пива и зажаренных чуть не до углей чесночных сухариков, мокрого дерева и выделанной кожи, дешевых духов и пота, перегара и давно не стираного белья. Прикрывать уши, чтобы не оглохнуть от взрывов смеха и громкой музыки. Не обращать внимания на косые взгляды, которыми завсегдатаи любят окидывать незнакомцев. И в насквозь прокуренном помещении высмотреть Айрис.

— Леонард! — воскликнула та, как по мановению волшебной палочки возникнув рядом с ним. Одной рукой поправила подол экстремально короткого серебристо-белого платья, больше обнажающего ее тело, чем скрывающего, и нетрезво покачнулась. Если бы Лен вовремя не придержал ее за локоть, она бы точно влепилась лицом ему в грудь. — Вот это сюр-рприз! — Устояв на высоченных шпильках, она повисла у него на руке и с уверенностью маленького буксира потащила в направлении барной стойки. Где с видом «одно неверное движение, и тебе кранты» Кейтлин натирала полотенцем бокал для красного вина. — Идем, Кейти будет рада тебя видеть!

Кейтлин не была рада. Ее вообще заметно нервировало, что Айрис успела набраться. Хмуро глянув по сторонам, Кейтлин кивнула Лену и подвесила бокал на держатель. Шмякнула полотенце на стойку и, упершись руками в столешницу, нависла над ним и Айрис.

— Что тебе налить, Леонард? — спросила угрожающе, словно не выпивку предлагала. Таким голосом с рупором в довесок можно было разгонять целые стадионы воинственно настроенных людей, не то что относительно доброжелательно пытаться выставить Лена из бара.

— Я пас.

— Ты в баре, Леонард, — Кейтлин «открыла» ему Америку.

Казалось, ей нравилось повторять его имя, делая ударение на букве «о». Так, чтобы оно воспринималось как скрип ногтем по стеклу.

Лену даже неловко было сообщать ей, что все попытки задеть его бесполезны.

— Я в курсе.

— Так что ты будешь пить?

— Кофе, — брякнула Айрис и расплылась в обезоруживающей улыбке. — Леонард фанат кофе. Я тебе говорила?

— В чем-то она права, если я сейчас выпью что-нибудь крепче воды — тебе придется просить местную… — Лен на мгновение прикусил язык, подбирая подходящий цензурный синоним, — публику меня отсюда вынести.

Ему совершенно точно не светило напиваться до такого состояния, но на голодный желудок — завтрак у Айрис не считался — его развезло бы меньше чем за час.

— Кошмар какой! — воскликнула Айрис. Снова пошатнулась, ее повело в сторону стойки, но она успела вцепиться в столешницу. — Вот черт, кажется, я набралась, — она усмехнулась, подняла голову и, потянувшись к Кейтлин, совершенно серьезным выражением на лице произнесла: — Детка, мы не можем все так оставить.

— Точно, — та тряхнула волосами, убранными в высокий хвост. — Сегодня в этом баре тебе больше никто не нальет.

— Да нет! — возразила Айрис. — Я про Леонарда.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Приготовить ему ужин.

— Что?!

На вопль Кейтлин обернулись, наверно, все, кто находился в баре. Но драки или скандала не последовало, поэтому через полминуты все вернулись к своим разговорам, бильярду и алкоголю.

— Он мне сегодня оставил щедрые чаевые, — доверительно добавила Айрис, удостоверившись, что ее не подслушивают.

— Которые ты уже спустила на свои коктейли, — фыркнула Кейтлин, игнорируя хмурые взгляды второго бармена, которому приходилось работать за двоих, пока она прохлаждалась.

— Так они были не бесплатные? — Айрис сложила брови домиком и выпятила нижнюю губу.

— Мы однажды разоримся на одних только твоих коктейлях, — сокрушенно вздохнула Кейтлин и подняла руки, признавая собственную капитуляцию. — Уговорила. 

— Ммм, — с улыбкой протянула Айрис, разворачиваясь и опираясь спиной на стойку. — Теперь ты просто обязан со мной потанцевать.

— Даже не сомневался, — улыбнулся Лен и подал ей руку. — По всем законам жанра нашу встречу теперь можно смело назвать «свидание». Танец и ужин.

Айрис засмущалась. Дойдя до импровизированного танцпола — небольшого пятачка зала, где несколько пар могли разойтись и никого не задеть, она спрятала лицо у Лена на груди и положила руки ему на плечи. Открыто. Доверчиво. Абсолютно бесхитростно. Как будто откуда-то знала, что Лен не причинит ей никакого вреда. Не сможет.

Касаться Айрис было приятно. Водить пальцами по ее нежной гладкой коже спины, вдыхать слабый запах цветочных духов от ее волос, сквозь музыку и голоса окружающих слышать учащенный стук ее сердца. Вероятно, на них пялились, но Лена это не волновало. От Айрис исходило тепло, и Лен грелся, впитывал его, тянулся к нему, стремясь продлить каждый миг. Эту добрую девочку не хотелось отпускать. Наоборот, ее хотелось забрать себе. Присвоить ее чистое, не хранящее в себе тайн и зла сердце и не подпитываемую ядом обид светлую душу. Сохранить все это в ней. Не дать растерять. Поступить как чокнутый маньяк и обернуть все против себя. 

Нет. До такой подлости Лен еще не опускался в своей жизни.

Композиция закончилась досадно быстро. Но, несмотря на это, Айрис не потащила его обратно к барной стойке. Ловя ритм, она покивала в такт новой песне — латиноамериканскому реггентону, подкинувшему огня в томность вечера — повернулась к Лену спиной и, откинувшись ему на грудь, принялась вращать бедрами, притираясь округлой задницей. Изгибаясь под ладонями Лена, нескромно заскользившими по ее телу, Айрис подняла руки и забросила ему на шею. Запрокинула голову и, прикрыв глаза, стала подпевать.

— Se entrega a su manera, y luce fina al bailar. Con su mañ a te envuelve, si te dejas llevar…

Лен подстроился под ее движения. Со стороны смотрелось наверняка неловко, совершенно нелепо. Повторить за ней было невозможно — так плавно и естественно она двигалась, не отлипая от него. Терлась. Отрешаясь от всего вокруг, пела, дышала музыкой, пропускала через себя красоту мира и великодушно делилась ей с Леном. Начисто вытравляя из него всю боль и горечь, оставшиеся после общения с Марлиз. 

Вторая песня закончилась почти так же быстро, как первая. И после нее Айрис, рассмеявшись своим мыслям, кивнула в сторону вернувшейся на свое место Кейтлин.

— Ручаюсь, она прикидывает, как поудачнее тебе врезать.

Лен демонстративно прищурился, словно на самом деле прикидывал реакцию Кейтлин.

— Или — как меня прикончить в темном переулке, а затем прикопать в лесу.

— О да! — Айрис обняла его и увлекла к барной стойке. — Места здесь глухие. А из полиции только шериф и его помощник. Не завидую я тебе.

— Твой стейк через пару минут будет готов, — недовольно скривила губы Кейтлин и тут же прошипела: — Прекращай ее лапать на виду у всех!

— О-о, — вклинилась Айрис. — Моя детка завелась не на шутку. Идем, — и поспешила отступить на другой конец стойки, поближе ко второму бармену, но не рассчитала свои силы. Ее повело, и она рухнула на мощного мужика, выбив у него из рук стопку с текилой.

— Эй! — вскочил тот, встряхивая мокрой рукой и разбрызгивая капли во все стороны.

Лен подхватил Айрис за талию, не позволив ей упасть на пол.

— Простите… — пробормотала она, отряхиваясь. — Я не спец…

— Какой, нахуй, простите?! — проревел мужик, лишившийся выпивки, и стукнул кулаком по столешнице. — Я тебя, блядь…

— Эй! — оборвал его Лен, отодвигая Айрис подальше, чтобы не попала под горячую руку захмелевшего бугая. — У тебя проблемы? Да, девушка не рассчитала…

— Это у тебя сейчас будут большие проблемы!

— Сел! — отчеканила Кейтлин, грохая битой о столешницу. — На место! Тронешь ее хоть пальцем, и я проломлю тебе череп.

— Да я даже… — мужик сразу же стушевался и стал оправдываться: — Чего ты, Ангел? Они первые начали.

Кейтлин убрала биту под стойку и оперативно поставила перед мужиком стопку с солевым краем. Споро, не пролив ни капли мимо, налила в нее текилы и положила сверху ломтик лайма.

— За счет заведения, приятель. 

Похлопала по столешнице, демонстрируя всем, что инцидент исчерпан, и, мотнув головой, показала Лену, чтобы увел Айрис подальше от мужика. 

— С обратной стороны бара есть служебная дверь, — тихо проговорила она и устало смазала ладонью выступившие на лбу бисеринки пота. — Пожалуйста, выведи туда Айрис. Я не могу сейчас сорваться, чтобы отвезти ее домой. До конца смены поспит в подсобке.

— Там холодно и воняет дохлыми крысами, — пробормотала Айрис, снова повиснув на Лене. Похоже, ее развезло окончательно.

— Что? — возмущенно вскинулась Кейтлин. — Да у меня в подсобке все в полном порядке.

— Я отвезу ее, — Лен улыбнулся и покрепче перехватил Айрис.

В конце концов, он не пил. И порядочно подзарядился от Айрис. Хватало, чтобы протянуть ночь в доме с сюрпризами.

— Даже не рассчитывай!

— Не паникуй. Со мной она в безопасности.

— Я всегда в безопасности, — вздохнула Айрис и закрыла глаза. — У тебя такие сильные руки…

— Ну-ка, солнышко, — Лен встряхнул ее, — давай не спать. Идем отсюда. Я отвезу тебя домой.

— А Кейти? — Айрис сонно поморгала и ощутимо напряглась, но поймав взгляд Кейтлин, снова расслабилась.

Видимо, это как-то повлияло на решение Кейтлин. Та не перестала выглядеть настороженно, но все же перегнулась через стойку и быстро чмокнула Айрис в губы.

— У Кейти работа, милая. Иди с Леонардом. А если он не такой хороший, как хочет показать, я ему все кости переломаю. Ох, стой, — внезапно опомнилась она. — Твой стейк. Заверну с собой.

И на пару минут испарилась за служебной дверью. Когда она вернулась, Лен подмигнул ей:

— Договорились. — И, забрав свой ужин, отвел Айрис к машине. Проследил, чтобы пристегнулась, и только потом повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— А мне не показалось, — Айрис практически растеклась по сиденью, когда Лен вырулил с парковки. Чисто символическая юбка ее нескромного платья задралась, демонстрируя не только стройные ноги, но и темные трусы. — Форд Мустанг шестьдесят седьмого. Это все-таки твоя машина. Будь мой брат сейчас здесь, уже облизал бы ее всю вместе с колесами.

Лен поморщился. Еще чего не хватало — чьи-то слюни на капоте.

— Ну уж нет, — категорично заявил он. — Хорошо, что здесь нет твоего брата. Машина целее будет.

— Это точно… — хрипло произнесла Айрис внезапно севшим голосом и замолчала. И, поколебавшись, добавила: — Я звонила ему сегодня. Им с отцом. И вместо «Как дела, Айрис?» снова услышала «Заканчивай маяться дурью и возвращайся». Они не верят, что у нас с Кейти все серьезно.

В ее словах сквозили грусть и сожаление. Но они не давили, не захватывали, не тащили на зыбкое иллюзорное дно. Айрис любила отца и брата, но эта любовь ей не управляла.

— Они передумают, — с уверенностью в голосе сказал Лен.

— Ты просто не знаешь моего отца. 

— Мне и не нужно. Они передумают.

Он не был гадалкой и не предвидел будущее. Но знал, что стойкость, храбрость и твердость в принятых решениях и не таких ослов уламывали.

— Мне бы твою убежденность, — улыбнулась Айрис. — Мы же с Кейтлин поэтому и уехали в такую глушь. Живем черти где, работаем в черти каких условиях.

— И черти с кем.

— И черти с кем… — согласилась Айрис. И возразила: — Нет. Ты не черти кто. Ты нормальный.

— А ты пьяна и мне льстишь.

— Нет. Остальные тактично не спрашивают. Делают вид, что слона нет. В смысле отношений нет. Нас с Кейти нет. До тебя только Барри… — она запнулась.

— Что Барри?

— Принял нас, не отвернулся, узнав, что мы вместе. Но он такой же. А теперь ты. Тоже принял.

— Потому что и я такой же.

— Черт, — Айрис спрятала лицо в ладонях. Затем положила руку Лену на плечо и погладила. — Не обращай внимания. Я рада, что ты оказался в Дейтоне. Что бы тебя сюда ни привело. Я рада.


	4. Часть третья

Доставив Айрис к кофейне, на втором этаже которой была обустроена приличная квартирка на двоих, Лен проследил, чтобы она не споткнулась и не полетела кувырком с довольно узкой и не слишком надежной лестницы, ведущей к запасному выходу. Лена не убедили заверения Айрис, что они с Кейтлин постоянно пользуются этим путем, когда не хотят проходить через зал кофейни. Он скорее бы провел Айрис именно так, но оказалось, что ключи от основной двери вместе со своей сумочкой Айрис оставила за стойкой бара. Возвращаться за ними они не стали. Решающим фактом стало то, что ключ от двери черного хода хранился под керамической вазой с подыхающим в сухой земле растением.

Лена возмутила беспечность девчонок. Ну какому идиоту придет в голову прятать ключ в самом предсказуемом месте? Или — каким идиоткам. Но потом прикинул — кому в Дейтоне они вообще нужны? Разозленным посетителям типа того бугая, что наехал на Айрис? Такой расколотит витрину на первом этаже, залезет в кассу и выгребет мелочь, оставленную на размен. Возможно, устроит погром. Но ему и в голову не придет карабкаться по не слишком надежной лестнице, чтобы где-то под цветочным горшком искать ключ.

На дежурное — из вежливости — предложение зайти, Лен ответил отказом, хотя так и подмывало согласиться. Остаться на ночь хоть на диване в гостиной. Чтобы напитаться впрок теплом и уютом, проникающими сквозь щель в двери, непроизнесенное вслух обещание сытного завтрака, кофе, заботы, добра. Без шепота в ночи, постоянных шорохов, скрежета, неясных стонов, криков, воплей, непрошенных прикосновений, призванных зародить страх внутри его головы.

Но Лен в Дейтоне по работе, а не просто так мимо проезжал. Поэтому пришлось улыбнуться и, попрощавшись, убраться. Сперва в машину. Чтобы выкурить несколько сигарет по пути к особняку. А затем возле дома, наскоро сжевав стейк и не ощутив его привкуса, выкурить еще несколько. Потом надышаться прохладным ночным воздухом, проветривая одежду от запаха пепельницы, и наконец перешагнуть порог. Двери, как оказалось, Генри на ночь не запирал. С одной стороны хорошо — не пришлось стучаться и будить его. С другой стороны — ну какого черта в этой сраной дыре все такие беспечные? Чаще всего не признаки страшны затаенной злобой, а люди. Живые. Из плоти и крови, способные убить просто так, от скуки. Или из мести. Ярости. Боли. В приступе сумасшествия… Или Генри понадеялся, что дом его защитит? Тогда он просто дурак. Дом не прикормленная собака, если и будет защищать, то только себя.

Однако в этот раз особняк Лена выгнать не попытался. Он вообще отказался идти на контакт. Лен обошел его весь, с подвала до мансарды. Больше никто не стучал в стены, никто не скребся. Светильники в коридорах и на лестнице горели ровно. Ничего не падало на голову. Ничего не взрывалось. Ничего не выпрыгивало из ниоткуда.

Сплюнув и решив, что с него хватит всей этой неясной ерунды, Лен распахнул дверь комнаты, которую с утра определил как свое временное прибежище, и не без удовольствия отметил гостеприимство Генри — внутри скудно обставленного помещения не было ни пылинки. Резные изголовье и изножье кровати, фальшивую каминную полку и тумбочку рядом с кроватью протирали совсем недавно. А на далеко не новом, но без подозрительных пятен, запахов трухи или гнили, сухом и чистом матрасе лежало аккуратно сложенное стопкой постельное белье, а рядом — так же аккуратно, концы к концам, шерстяной плед в крупную шотландскую клетку.

Пройдя по скрипучим половицам, Лен сбросил пиджак на изножье кровати и по-быстрому застелил постель. Снял оставшуюся одежду и, повесив ее рядом с пиджаком, растянулся на похрустывающих простынях и, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза, намереваясь проспать так долго, как только это возможно.

Но дом решил иначе. В час ночи Лена разбудил звон колокола. Звучный одиночный удар, резонируя, разнесся по округе, проникнув сквозь окна и двери, отразился от стен и тонко завибрировал у Лена где-то внутри головы, между ушами.

— Да вашу ж… — выругался Лен, подскакивая на кровати и хватая телефон. — Вы издеваетесь?!

На дисплее один из нолей, сменившийся единицей, не издевался. Он крайне серьезно утверждал, что наступила одна минута второго. А еще злорадствовал, что Лен немного просчитался, понадеявшись выспаться.

— Какого хрена? — отбросив телефон, Лен слез с кровати и, почесывая живот — неровно зарубцевавшийся шрам, подошел к окну. — Днем вы меня отсюда выставить хотели, вечером тупо проигнорировали, а теперь, глубокой ночью, вам пообщаться приспичило?

На его месте любой нормальный человек не стал бы называть «общением» то, как неживые сущности в час быка, выбираясь из своих укрытий, взаимодействовали с живыми. Впрочем, любой нормальный человек и не оказался бы на его месте, а решил бы, что поехал крышей и попытался бы самоустраниться, выпилиться из жизни, только бы не видеть то, что ежедневно видел Лен. Или ощущать то, что ему доводилось испытать. Любой нормальный человек обратился бы в лоно церкви, к тем, кто хоть как-то смог бы примирить его с существованием после смерти. Или подался бы к шарлатанам — гадалкам, шаманам и прочим мошенникам. Двинулся бы умом от наркоты и ложного ощущения защищенности во время трипов. Но ни за что бы, увидев под окнами высокую черную фигуру, не поспешил одеться, чтобы спуститься вниз.

В коридоре в едином ритме мигали все светильники разом. Но кроме того ничего больше не проявлялось. Лен попробовал всмотреться в тени — ничего. Дойдя до лестницы и ритмично постучав по перилам, на полпути Лен остановился и удивленно посмотрел наверх. Две четверти. В которые так ровно вписывалась песенка про маленькую звездочку.

— Эй! — крикнул Лен, не боясь, что кого-нибудь разбудит. — Ты чего, уже оккупировала весь второй этаж?

Ему никто не ответил вслух. Зато светильники разом погасли, а затем вспыхнули неестественно ярко. Лен зажмурился и прикрыл ладонью глаза. 

— Между прочим, играть с освещением в чужом доме очень грубо с твоей стороны. Я не собираюсь покупать им новые лампочки только потому, что тебе приспичило заявить о своем присутствии.

Это они уже проходили. Где бы Лен ни брал работу, там тут же обосновывалась прилипшая к нему сущность. С упорством, достойным иного применения, она отвоевывала себе место и отказывалась уходить. Иногда, если местные сущности противились такому вторжению, — она их тупо и неоригинально устраняла. Лен всякий раз скептически смотрел на ее выходки, но так как она выполняла часть работы за него — не возражал. В особенности после самого первого раза, когда она, разозленная его попытками изгнать ее, не поленилась в одно мгновение разбить в доме все сколько-нибудь хрупкое, и Лену пришлось свалить устроенный хаос на рабочий процесс и непомерную силу местных сущностей, чтобы не возмещать причиненный ущерб.

Его укор возымел эффект — светильники вернулись в нормальное состояние практически сразу. Лампочки не взорвались, плафоны не осыпались множеством осколков. Хмыкнув, Лен спустился вниз, вышел наружу и обогнул дом с той стороны, куда по логике выходили окна его комнаты. Черной фигуры как ни бывало. Впрочем, колокол тоже больше не звонил. Для успокоения совести Лен прогулялся по поляне и краю рощи вокруг дома. Но наткнулся только на небольшую прогалину, где когда-то вполне могло стоять одно не слишком большое, но в богатых домах того времени часто встречающееся строение — часовня. Но верно ли предположение, Лен понять не сумел — прикосновение к земле ничего ему не сказало. Если часовня и располагалась здесь, то очень и очень давно. И ничего странного или жуткого с ней за время ее существования не было связано. Никто на этом клочке земли не умирал насильственной смертью, никто эту территорию в сердцах не проклинал. Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, Лен поежился от ночной прохлады и пожалел, что не накинул пиджак, выскочил в одной майке.

Черная фигура ему точно не привиделась. Слишком предсказуемый и очень подходящий типаж для твари, кошмарящей дом. Только вопрос — где оно? Почему испарилось? Почему не набросилось на него в стенах дома? Неужели испугалось «багажа», который Лен поневоле таскал с собой?

Не найдя ответов в беззвездном небе и тихом шуме листвы, Лен уверенно зашагал обратно. Больше не останавливаясь, не прислушиваясь ни к чему. Но на поляне в задней части дома, в ярдах десяти от участка, который некогда занимал зимний сад, едва не полетел носом вперед от отчетливого ощущения холодной руки, дотронувшейся до его спины. Выпрямившись, Лен обернулся и тут же зажмурился от ослепившего его света. Еще и ветер швырнул ему в лицо горсть красно-желтой листвы.

Отплевавшись и смахнув с себя пыль, Лен протер глаза и осмотрелся. Вопреки всякой логике, его окружала осень. Ранняя, золотая, обильно усеявшая все вокруг опадающими листьями. На улице царил день. Прохладный, как и положено этому времени года. С ярким, но уже почти не греющим солнцем, затянутым белыми облаками небом.

Стремясь удержать видение подольше, Лен не стал торопиться. Несмотря на холод, от которого кожа тут же покрылась гусиной кожей, он уставился на дом, оценивая его былое великолепие, перевел взгляд на пристройку для слуг. Не удержавшись, приблизился вплотную к зимнему саду и постучал костяшкой пальца по витражному окну.

В реальности на этом месте давно ничего не стояло. В процессе осмотра дома Генри вскользь упоминал, что в военное время владельцам много чем пришлось пожертвовать — что-то снести, что-то разобрать, часть из этого продать или отдать — но Лен даже не предполагал, насколько был велик размах потерь.

Не убирая пальцев от узора на стекле, вбирая в себя его успокаивающую гладкость, Лен дошел до двери зимнего сада, украшенную кованой ручкой шаровидной формы, почти новой, еще не потертой. Лен улыбнулся ей, как старой знакомой, узнавая, но тут его внимание привлекло какое-то движение за спиной, отразившееся в стекле. Вздрогнув, он обернулся. Но ничего страшного не увидел. Только кипенно-белое белье, сохнущее на веревках. Всего лишь простыни, наволочки, пододеяльники и скатерти, развевающиеся от порывов ветра. 

Двери пристройки для слуг распахнулись, и оттуда, аккуратно придерживая обеими руками большой таз, прислоненный к боку, степенно выплыла горничная в длинном коричневом платье, белоснежном фартуке, поверх ее волос красовалась изящная наколка из накрахмаленного кружева. Не обратив ни малейшего внимания на Лена, горничная поставила таз возле еще незанятой веревки и принялась развешивать очередную партию выстиранного белья. Расправив его, она закрепила края деревянными прищепками, и, прихватив таз, поспешила к особняку.

У Лена редко случались такие яркие видения. Чаще всего призраки прошлого предпочитали принимать жуткие образы, выпрыгивать из теней и запугивать, отгонять живых от своих прибежищ. А тут — дом словно показывал Лену свою жизнь. Людей, что когда-то его построили. Которые жили внутри него. Делились с домом своими эмоциями. Дарили ему смысл стоять на месте и не разрушаться как можно дольше.

Нырнув в дом следом за горничной, Лен оказался на кухне, где, подоткнув подол темного платья и обнажая незагорелые колени, невысокая худая девчонка намывала в глубокой мойке посуду. То и дело сдувая падающие на лицо волосы, выбивавшиеся из-под серого заношенного чепца, девчонка отставляла чистые тарелки на стоящую рядом табуретку, покрытую влажной салфеткой. И поминутно оглядывалась на дородную кухарку, высокую и румяную, которая увлеченно месила тесто на большом разделочном столе посреди кухни. Та время от времени вытирала выступивший на лбу пот и отдувалась, но не упустила возможности широко улыбнуться горничной.

Отставив таз к стене возле мойки, горничная с достоинством и вместе с тем приветливо кивнула кухарке и направилась вглубь дома. Лен, будто привязанный, потянулся за ней, в большую хозяйскую столовую, где уже был накрыт вышитой скатертью обеденный стол. Мимо, уступив дорогу горничной, прошествовал лакей. Зажав под мышкой небольшой серебряный поднос, он сосредоточенно бубнил себе что-то под нос. Еще одна горничная сервировала стол — судя по количеству стульев, на двенадцать персон. Возле незажженного камина сухопарый дворецкий с крайне самодовольным видом сверял часы, стоящие на каминной полке, со своими, прицепленными длинной цепочкой к жилету. Первая горничная кивнула ему, мельком улыбнулась товарке и взялась поправлять композиции из тыквы и разноцветных листьев, расставленные на столе в качестве украшения. Похожая композиция, только из шишек и ярко-красной рябины, украшала и каминную полку, но дворецкий и не думал к ней прикасаться.

До ушей Лена донесся отчетливый звук — бой больших напольных часов, отсчитавших второй час дня. Выглянув в холл, Лен обнаружил часы там, слева от лестницы, где в реальности стояла едва не рухнувшая на него стремянка. А заходные столбики лестницы, на один из которых он утром поставил картонный стаканчик, чтобы подразнить обитателей дома, украшали небольшие низкие вазы с ветками остролиста. Повсюду красовались крошечные пучки омелы. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери гостиной хорошо просматривался край ели, увешанной игрушками, и слышалось потрескивание дров в камине. А со стороны неосвещенной библиотеки отчетливо тянуло холодом, виднелись неясные силуэты, звенели от ветра и мороза стекла в окнах, едва уловимо завывала вьюга. 

Лену захотелось пойти в гостиную, проверить что там. Возможно, согреться у огня. Или, как вариант, очутиться в другом времени года, но вместо этого ноги сами понесли его к библиотеке. К ночному сумраку и теням. Но стоило Лену вплотную подойти, как дверь резко захлопнулась, чуть не стукнув ему по лбу.

— Лен?

Моргнув, Лен обернулся и увидел Барри, стоявшего на нижней ступеньке лестницы. Облезлой, обшарпанной, неуютной и невзрачной, как и все вокруг.

— Вообще Леонард, — бездумно поправил его Лен, собираясь с мыслями. К чему его сверхстранная работа не готовила — так вот к таким резким переходам между видениями и малопривлекательной реальностью. — Но так и быть, можешь звать меня Лен. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Спросил машинально, потому что на самом деле ему было плевать, почему Барри по ночам шатается по дому. Босой, растрепанный, в сильно помятой одежде. Как и плевать, зачем ему в такой поздний час приспичило оказаться ровно в том месте, где Лен лунатил в своих видениях.

— Куда ты ходил? — одновременно с ним задал вопрос Барри. — Я видел, ты покидал дом.

Недвусмысленно требовательным тоном. Как сварливая жена загулявшему мужу.

— Не припомню, — нахмурился Лен, — чтобы соглашался отчитываться перед кем-либо, куда хожу и что делаю.

— Я не шучу, — совершенно серьезно пояснил Барри.

— Как ни странно — я тоже. — Так и не ответив на его вопрос, Лен повторил свой: — Ты почему здесь? Почему не спишь?

— Услышал колокольный звон, — мельком глянув на дверь библиотеки, Барри поежился и протянул Лену руку, невербально прося подняться с ним на второй этаж. Стремясь увести подальше от этого места. — Решил спуститься и проверить.

Неосознанно Лен послушался. Подчинился его просьбе. Шагнул навстречу, ощутив исходившее от ладони Барри тепло. От всего Барри. Почти как от Айрис, но не спокойное и уютное, а яркое, как солнечный свет, что заливал мансарду в погожий день.

— Точно, — взяв Барри за руку, Лен припомнил одиночный фантомный звон, который его разбудил. — Храбрый мальчик, — похвалил он за решительность. Немногие, живущие в паранормальных домах, способны похвастаться бесстрашием. Даже такие светлые, как этот, пережившие потерю, но сумевшие сохранить в душе лишь только хорошие воспоминания. Тепло. Любовь. Желание быть счастливым. Дарить счастье. Делиться им. Бесхитростно и бескорыстно. Не требовать — отдавать, что есть, и не просить ничего взамен…

— Лен?

Если бы Барри его не окликнул, Лен бы не сразу догадался, что, погрузившись в эмоции Барри, пробуя их, переваривая и усваивая, он застыл на площадке между этажами. Наверняка с крайне дебильным видом. Но по выражению на лице Барри не смог определить, так ли это. Там читалась только искренняя тревога. И что-то Лену подсказывало, что волнуется Барри не за себя.

— На территории особняка когда-то была часовня? — спросил Лен, чтобы заполнить затянувшуюся паузу.

— Да, — кивнул Барри. — Ее разобрали еще во время Второй мировой. А почему ты…

— Супер, — не дал ему договорить Лен. — А Генри где? Почему он не спустился?

— Он около полуночи уехал. Думаю, в бар к Кейтлин. Он там завсегдатай, — дернул плечом Барри.

Ему явно не нравилось, что отец там зависает, но изменить ничего не мог.

— Идем наверх, тут холодно, — Барри снова поежился и потянул Лена на второй этаж. 

— Ты замерз?

— Не я, ты. 

Остановившись на верхней ступеньке, он провел пальцем по предплечью Лена от запястья до локтевой ямки. Вполне невинно, безобидно, но от этого простодушного движения у Лена по всему телу словно электрический разряд проскочил.

— Когда я увидел, что ты ушел из дома, то занервничал, — Барри будто не заметил, что у Лена на руках все волоски встали дыбом, и продолжил водить пальцем по внутренней стороне предплечья. — Спустился, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Потому что…

И замолчал, прикусив губу. Не решаясь озвучить свои опасения.

— Потому что дом кишит странностями, — закончил за него Лен.

— Не странностями, — покачав головой, поправил Барри. — И не кишит. Но в чем-то ты прав, здесь необходимо навести порядок. Ты же здесь, чтобы все исправить?

Поднял голову и посмотрел Лену прямо в глаза. Щедро, можно сказать — от души, делясь своей надеждой, ожиданием, что вот наконец-то приехал кто-то, кто щелкнет пальцами и моментально решит все проблемы. Палочка-выручалочка, мать ее.

— Верно излагаешь, — поджал губы Лен, задумавшись о том, хватит ли соли из багажника машины или придется утром ехать в город и затариваться по новой. — А вот насколько получится исправить — тут никто не даст гарантию.

Даже он сам не даст гарантию. Так как все, что касается сущностей и их параллельного мира — непредсказуемо от и до. А удачный исход очередного дела — стандартная подготовка, помноженная на тонну везения. И если с подготовкой у Лена всегда был полный порядок, то на везение можно было только надеяться. Сперва на то, как скоро вредоносная сущность перестанет прятаться, а после — как скоро удастся ее изгнать. 

С этими мыслями Лен дошел до двери в «свою» комнату и, только положив ладонь на ручку, понял, что Барри все это время продолжал за него цепляться. То ли по инерции, то ли потому, что и сам замерз. И даже когда Лен внимательно посмотрел на его руку, Барри не смутился и не отошел в сторону.

— Я хотел эту комнату себе, — улыбнулся Барри, кивнув головой на дверь. — Она с первой минуты показалась мне очень уютной, хоть и почти пустой.

— И почему передумал?

— Ты видел, сколько в мансарде света? — улыбнулся он еще шире. — Я собирался сделать там что-то вроде удобного убежища. Где можно спрятаться и никто тебя не найдет. Читать, попивая чай…

— Или кофе, — вставил Лен.

— Нет, — хохотнул Барри. Коротко. Заразительно. На его щеках прорисовались неглубокие ямочки. — Именно чай. Это же викторианский особняк.

— Надеюсь, чай без молока, — поморщился Лен. — Но, — пожал плечами, — твоя задумка, поэтому, как скажешь.

— Я думал там строить планы, мечтать… — Барри наконец выпустил руку Лена. Однако вместо того, чтобы попрощаться и пожелать спокойной ночи, потянулся пальцами к лицу Лена. Чтобы ненавязчивым прикосновением разгладить вертикальную морщинку между бровей. — На самом деле это прекрасный дом. Я влюбился сразу, как только увидел его. Рад был до чертиков, что не нужно будет ни на кого равняться, оглядываться. Спрашивать чьего-то мнения. Выслушивать пожелания или требования…

— Но потом что-то не заладилось? — Лен прикрыл глаза, судорожно соображая, как воспринимать такое нарушение личного пространства. К его лицу давно никто не прикасался. И обычно Лена это раздражало. Вызывало резкое отторжение, кем бы человек ни был. Что бы к нему Лен не испытывал.

Под руку Барри хотелось подставляться. Сделать что угодно, чтобы он не прекращал свою ласку.

— Как сказать…

Внизу громко хлопнула дверь, отчего Лен вздрогнул и открыл глаза, а с лица Барри спала улыбка, и он заметно побледнел.

— В комнату, быстро! — шепотом приказал он, втолкнул Лена внутрь и закрыл дверь изнутри, повернув ключ, торчащий в замочной скважине. Не доведя его до конца на четверть оборота, чтобы ключ невозможно было вытолкнуть.

— Погоди, это вероятно Генри. Ты же сам сказал…

— Это не отец, — отрезал Барри. — Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, просто поверь.

Он отступил от двери и замер, прислушиваясь.

— Барри, — снова заговорил Лен, уловив надсадный скрип ступеней под весом чьего-то тела. — Это…

— Тихо, — почти прошипел тот и, резко развернувшись, прижался к Лену, закрыв ему рот ладонью. — Молчи!

Лен рефлекторно обхватил пальцами его запястье и, легко преодолев сопротивление, отвел руку от своего лица. Барри не угомонился — привстав на цыпочки, влепился губами Лену в рот. Его ладонь выскользнула из пальцев Лена и, скользнув по плечу и шее, легла на затылок. Вторая с груди сместилась на бок и спину. Сильные пальцы до боли впились поясницу. Но стон, зародившийся в груди Лена, так и не вырвался наружу — Барри с поцелуем проглотил его, ни на секунду не прервавшись. Он толкался языком в рот Лена, вылизывал его изнутри, терся об него, изо всех сил отвлекая. Возбуждая и заставляя сконцентрироваться только на себе.

От такой стимуляции член встал как по команде. Растерявшись, Лен вплел свои пальцы в волосы Барри и потянул назад. Прерывая поцелуй, оттягивая от себя. Практически отрывая. Вынуждая вернуться в реальность, где за пульсацией крови в ушах раздался мощный грохот, словно огромный валун рухнул на первый этаж, проломив перекрытия. Хотя больше всего Лену хотелось стянуть с себя одежду и кожей к коже прижаться, окунуться с головой в свет и тепло Барри. Неподдельное желание и обнаженную страсть. Пусть и вспыхнувшие на ровном месте, но настоящие, непритворные.

— Барри, — пробормотал Лен, с трудом вспоминая слова, — что там…

— Ничего, — он дернул головой, освобождая свои вихры из кулака Лена. И снова припал в поцелуе и одновременно с тем шагнул вперед, толкая Лена. Еще и еще раз, пока Лен не уперся ногами в край постели, потерял равновесие и свалился на спину.

Легким, как перышко, Барри не был. Упав сверху, он придавил Лена так, что выбил воздух из легких, и усмехнулся прямо в поцелуй. Явно почувствовав себя увереннее, уселся сверху и, запустил руки под майку Лена, принимаясь вертеть задницей, елозя по его паху, имитируя фрикции и надавливая на возбужденный донельзя член.

— Барри, что ты творишь? — жадно глотнул воздух Лен, стоило Барри отлипнуть от его изнасилованного рта и сместиться губами на шею за ухом. 

— Мне прекратить? — Барри прикусил мочку его уха и сместился к шее. Принялся вырисовывать на ней языком влажные узоры.

Нужно было сказать «да». Но обманывать себя Лен не собирался — его руки уже вовсю мяли задницу Барри, пальцы ныряли под ремень, под плотную резинку боксеров и дразнили упругую бархатистую кожу ягодиц. А бедра рефлекторно напрягались, подаваясь навстречу резким толчкам.

— Так мне прекратить? — Барри сдвинулся и сквозь майку ощутимо прикусил кожу на ключице, а затем ткнул языком в ямку между ними.

— Нет, — со стоном сдался Лен и зарылся лицом в волосы на макушке Барри. Вдыхая горьковато-сладкий, ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Чистый и вместе с тем пряный, непередаваемо-порочный. Волнующий и незамутненный. Хмельной, как первый раз. Первый в жизни секс.

— Тогда сними ее, — нетерпеливо потребовал Барри, потянув пальцем за ворот майки. — Сними ее сейчас же.

Не говоря ни слова, Лен подчинился, сел на кровати, дал Барри стащить с себя майку и в ответ вытряхнул его из чересчур свободной рубашки и мешковатой футболки, скрывавших под собой гибкое и гармонично сложенное тело. Зацеловал его плечи, прикусил кожу на шее. В считанные секунды расстегнул потрепанные, заношенные джинсы Барри и обхватил налившийся кровью член, за шумом крови в ушах улавливая тихие стоны. Провел кулаком по стволу несколько раз, не столько помогая, сколько мешая Барри расстегнуть ремень и молнию на своих джинсах. По максимуму оттягивая момент, когда шершавые пальцы скользнут по чувствительной плоти, сожмут и примутся двигаться в одном с Леном ритме. Самозабвенно. Настойчиво. Бесстыдно. В едином порыве. 

Прикосновений руками к ноющему члену, губами к повлажневшей от пота коже было мало. Чертовски мало. С громким горловым стоном Лен на миг выпустил Барри из рук, забросил его ногу себе на бедро и притерся вплотную. Впился губами ему в губы и, стиснув пальцами ягодицу, снова подался Барри навстречу. Жарко. Страстно. Рвано втягивая носом воздух, Лен словно накачивался забористой наркотой. От которой не просто вело, а накрывало как никогда. Выметало из головы все мысли, все воспоминания, злобу, боль, сожаления, скорбь и муки совести. И замещало все безраздельным и безграничным ощущением абсолютного счастья. Блаженства. Упоенного экстаза. Вплоть до мучительно-сладкого спазма, оставившего за собой чувство полного опустошения, разделенного надвое.

Лен так и не понял, кто из них кончил первым. Ощущения переплелись, как они с Барри руками и ногами. Они даже не поменяли положения, когда дыхание выровнялось. Вдвоем будто замкнулись в невидимом коконе. Плотном, но вместе с тем хрупком. Который, казалось, со звоном разобьется, стоит им нарушить тишину, заговорить, перестать ласкать друг друга едва ощутимыми нежными прикосновениями по еще не остывшей после бурного секса коже.

— Как ты понял, что я заинтересован? — в конце концов не выдержал Лен. Спросил, не глядя на Барри. Провел костяшками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника, и прижался губами к его лбу, покрытому бисеринками пота. 

То, что произошло между ними, со стороны выглядело крайне нелогичным, лишним, неправильным в условиях хаоса и террора, творящихся в доме. Но в то же время ощущалось очень естественно. Как будто они всегда друг друга знали. И встретились после долгой разлуки.

— Откуда этот шрам? — не ответил на его вопрос Барри. Прислонившись щекой к груди Лена, поглаживал пальцами его живот. Задевая край широкого кривого шрама — последствие ранения, едва не стоившего Лену жизни.

Когда-то. В другой жизни. Когда все было нормально. И он был нормальным. Обычным. Как все.

— Получил там же, где и остальные шрамы. И свои особенности, — хрипло выдавил из себя Лен. — Там, где жарко, постоянно стреляют, а из мертвых тел можно выстроить горы.

— Это, — поцелуй Барри лег чуть ниже ключицы, ближе к центру груди, — прозвучало очень цинично.

— Жизнь вообще циничная штука.

— Жизнь нейтральная. — Второй голодный поцелуй вспыхнул почти рядом с соском. Похоже, Барри одного раза не хватило. — Она ровно такая, какой ты хочешь ее видеть.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — возражать не хотелось. Желание Барри передалось и ему.

— Я не знаю ответа. — Язык Барри очертил ареолу соска, отчего он сморщился и отвердел. — Пошел ва-банк.

— Чтобы я заткнулся?

— И для этого тоже, — усмехнулся Барри, горячим дыханием согревая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. — Но в основном потому, что хотел поцеловать тебя с того момента, как увидел из окна. Ты вышел из машины с таким недовольным выражением, будто у тебя ныли зубы и шел ты не в ботинках по гравию, а босиком по стеклу. Держа при этом стаканчик кофе и упаковку с пирогом так, словно готов запустить ими в моего отца и свалить на край света.

Лен хохотнул, представив себе эту картину и припомнив, как сильно не хотел приближаться к дому, но его смешок оборвался — Барри втянул сосок в рот, принялся языком и зубами играть с ним. Лен запутался пальцами в его волосах и поддал бедрами вверх. И они пошли на второй заход. Не так быстро, растягивали каждый миг, наслаждались друг другом. Не спеша упивались ощущениями и кончили одновременно. Не бурно. Лениво, тягуче. Насытившись в полной мере.

— Ты потрясающий, — восторженно выдохнул Барри, соскальзывая на постель рядом с Леном и растекаясь у него под боком безвольной амебой. — Какой же ты потрясающий. Это просто подарок судьбы какой-то, что приехал именно ты.

Подобное после секса люди говорят часто. В основном, потому что им хорошо и легко от полученного физического наслаждения. Но Барри произнес эти слова не поэтому. За ними крылась радость от единения с Леном. Не только от физической, но и духовной близости. Счастье разделенных желаний и эмоций.

Лен глубоко вздохнул, удерживаясь от язвительного замечания. Способного только разрушить момент. 

Второй раз за небольшой промежуток времени разные люди говорили, что рады ему. Никак снег повалит. В конце августа в центральной части Штатов.

— Барри… — заговорил Лен.

Колокол прозвенел три раза и замолк. Сработал как спусковой крючок. Веки Лена будто налились свинцовой тяжестью, а вместо слов изо рта вырвался только сдавленный сип.

— Спи, Лен. — Лен услышал голос Барри. — Ничего не говори. Спи. 

Ощутил слабое прикосновение — поцелуй в лоб. Но возмутиться, что он, черт возьми, уже не мелкий пацан, а Барри не его мать, сил не хватило. Лен провалился в глубокий и зыбкий сон.


	5. Часть четвертая

— Айрис, почему в этой сраной дыре все такие беспечные? — не выдержал Лен и ненамеренно громко уронил вилку на опустевшую тарелку.

Его самообладания хватило ровно на пару часов. С того момента, как проснулся в одиночестве в абсолютно пустом доме. Без единой живой души, шорохов, скрипов и покушений на его жизнь. У Лена даже создалось ощущение, что все сущности сговорились и попрятались по своим норам, чтобы там отоспаться после бурной ночи. Выдав самую матерную тираду, что выучил за весьма недолгий срок службы, Лен плюнул на попытки выяснить, что происходит, и отправился в кофейню завтракать.

— Ты о чем? — аккуратно вытащив из под его руки грязную посуду, Айрис заботливо подтолкнула к нему чашку с кофе.

— Про тебя и Кейтлин с вашими ключами от задней двери. Не приходило в голову, что любой может вломиться к вам так же легко, как к себе домой?

— Это Дейтон, Леонард, — мягко улыбнувшись, отмахнулась Айрис. Облокотилась о стойку и уткнулась подбородком в переплетенные пальцы. — Здесь все так хранят ключи. И никто ни к кому ночью не вламывается.

— Даже недовольный подбухавший кретин, который спьяну решит вас проучить? — Лен отхлебнул кофе. Обжегся, но все равно проглотил.

— Для этого ему нужно точно знать, куда лезть и где искать.

— Проследить за вами труда ему не составит…

— И на это нужно время. А пока он будет следить — все соседи будут следить за ним. И настучат шерифу на него раньше, чем он наберется храбрости. Я дочь копа, Леонард. И успела понаблюдать за местными. Не беспокойся за нас с Кейти, мы здесь в полной безопасности.

— А Генри? Он тоже в безопасности?

Чуть заметно вздрогнув, Айрис выпрямилась.

— Это, наверно, лучше спросить у него, — осторожно сказала она. 

— Если бы я еще его застал вчера, — буркнул Лен. — Или утром, когда проснулся. Он, вообще, о чем думает? — спросил он риторически. И тут же принялся перечислять: — Старый дом, никому до него дела нет, воровать нечего… Какого черта он оставляет парадные двери чуть ли не нараспашку?! Его не учили их закрывать?

— Он закрывает, — глухо топая ботинками с металлическими вставками, в зал вышла Кейтлин. Взлохмаченная, со следом от подушки на щеке, но уже пребывавшая в своем неизменном рабочем образе — плетеном ошейнике, простой белой маечке и черных джинсах. Перегнувшись через стойку, Кейтлин чмокнула Айрис в губы и взобралась на стул рядом с Леном.

Хотя, он что угодно готов был поставить, еще вчера ей бы и в голову не пришло сесть с ним бок о бок.

— Ну да, как же, — съязвил Лен на ее слова.

— Он закрывает двери на ключ, — покачав головой, подтвердила Айрис и, повернувшись спиной, принялась готовить кофе для Кейтлин. — Всегда.

— Я заметил.

— Притухни, — одернула его Кейтлин и спрятала зевок в кулачке. — Генри не идиот. Он даже на видео снимал, как закрывает дверь, а когда приходил — все было открыто. 

— Так может это его сын так шутит?

— Барри? — хором воскликнули Кейтлин и Айрис. Будто он не предложил самое логичное объяснение, а сморозил несусветнейшую чушь.

— Так и скажи, что ни разу не сталкивался с ним, — Айрис, неодобрительно глядя на Лена, поставила чашку кофе перед Кейтлин. И, подавшись назад, оперлась задницей о разделочный стол и скрестила руки на груди. — Барри ни за что бы так не поступил с отцом. Мы, может, и недолго его знаем, но, наверно, за всю жизнь не видели более дружной семьи. Для кого это понятие — самое ценное в жизни.

— Ну конечно.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь! — рявкнула Кейтлин. — Хотя да, это же не тебе довелось увидеть, как дрожали руки Генри. Как он припадочно трясся. Глотал виски, словно воду, и все никак не мог успокоиться. Целую бутылку тогда за полчаса ухлопал, еле убедила его не трогать вторую.

— Он рассказал, что происходит в доме? — удивился Лен. Генри не походил на идиота, который с риском угодить в психушку стал бы на каждом углу кричать о призраках.

— Нет. А что там происходит?

— Так рассказал или нет?

— Я… — начала и тут же замолчала Кейтлин.

— Это какое-то негласное правило? — теперь уже осознанно Лен грохнул пустой чашкой по блюдцу. — Или коллективное решение? — он намеренно придал голосу неестественности: — «У нас в старой рухляди, по недоразумению называющейся особняком, творится черти что, но Леонарду мы про это не расскажем».

— То есть? — моргнула Кейтлин.

— Мы не знаем, что там произошло, — выступила вперед Айрис. Перегнулась через стойку и положила руку Лену на плечо, и он сразу же накрыл ее своей ладонью. — Но с тех пор как Барри перестал приезжать в город, началась какая-то дичь…

Она не лгала. Кейтлин — может быть, но не Айрис. Она ничего не знала о сущностях, живущих в особняке. Не знала, почему Барри выбрал жизнь затворника. Переживала за него. Пыталась пойти и поговорить с ним, но каждая ее попытка чуть не оборачивался катастрофой… 

Негромкий звук вернул Лена в реальность — Кейтлин хлопнула себя по колену и слезла со стула.

— Мы хотели к нему съездить, но… — Она резко взъерошила свои волосы, спутав их еще больше. — Чертовщина какая-то. В первый раз на байке лопнуло колесо, так что если бы не низкая скорость, мы с Айрис вряд ли выжили. А потом то погода портилась и дождь начинал лить как из ведра, то, сука, туман и нихрена не видать. 

— Кейти! Так всего два раза было.

— Да плевать! — взъярилась та. — Пешком я туда не пойду! Я вообще не перешагну порог этого дома, пока все не устаканится!

— Будешь сидеть и ждать пока устаканится? — Айрис выгнула бровь.

— А что я еще могу?! Я не знаю, что там творится. И не уверена, что в моих силах помочь Генри. Не потому что не хочу, а потому что…

— Творится чертовщина, — ввернул Лен.

— Да!

Шумно выдохнув, Кейтлин провела рукой по голове. Собрала в горсть волосы и прикрыла глаза. Как часто делают люди на взводе. Чтобы перестать кричать. Чтобы успокоиться. Перевести дух и обратиться к голосу разума. Вовремя заткнуться и не наговорить лишнего.

Неслышно соскользнув со стула, Лен шагнул к ней и дотронулся до ее руки. До обнаженного незагорелого предплечья. И с головой окунулся в переполнявшие ее эмоции. Страх. Сожаление. Тщательно скрываемые в глубине души злость и ярость. Желание добраться до того, кого уже нет, и переломать ему все кости. Распять, как на дыбе, и отработать на его теле все существующие в природе удары. Содрать с него кожу, чтобы эта тварь в облике человека, ответственная за десятки смертей, получила свое воздаяние.

Знакомое чувство, Лен уже ощущал такое ранее. Чуть меньше суток назад от другой женщины. Более сильное. Слишком разрушительное.

Муж Марлиз. Ее треклятый Клиффорд. Главная причина, почему Кейтлин бросила все — карьеру, работу, дом, в котором выросла, всех друзей и знакомых. Одномоментно оборвала все связи. Позвала с собой только Айрис. Которую знала без году неделя, но, несмотря на это, уже тогда ей доверяла. Только рядом с ней у Кейтлин получалось согреться, забыться, перекрыть путь к воспоминаниям о смертельно больном ублюдке, поехавшем крышей. Который фанатично искал средство абсолютного исцеления и не гнушался ставить опыты на ни о чем не подозревавших добровольцах.

Кейтлин ему это не простила. И Марлиз она ему не простила. И жену Генри, по случайному стечению обстоятельств, оказавшейся в числе тех добровольцев. Даже больше — каждый раз при виде Генри Кейтлин захлестывало чувство вины. Всепоглощающее. Беспредельное. Потому что она оказалась тем другом, который позвал поучаствовать в поисках лекарства.

А потом опять же Кейтлин стала тем другом, который посоветовал Генри приобрести старый дом. Чтобы занять сына. Увлечь. Не дать ему зациклиться на потери матери.

И снова ее совет вышел боком.

— Ты рехнулся?! — Кейтлин оттолкнула Лена и по инерции сама отступила на пару шагов. — Мало того, что ты вчера Айрис с головы до ног облапал, теперь ко мне решил клинья подбить?

— Пытался успокоить, — он выставил перед собой руки ладонями вперед. — Не ори так. Или это у тебя такая защитная реакция? Превентивный удар, чтобы, упаси боже, люди не подумали, что ты живой человек. Не поэтому ли ты в таком захолустье с утра до вечера корчишь из себя крутую оторву в ошейнике и рисуешь на глазах смоки-айз?

— Охренеть, какие слова ты знаешь, Леонард! Смоки-айз. Не замечала за тобой манерности и интереса к косметике и мейк-апу. Тогда почему «ошейник», а не «чокер»?

Объяснять ей ничего не хотелось. И можно было послать, грубо отшить. В своей привычно-резкой манере. Прямолинейно, чтобы в хорошенькую головку Кейтлин больше не приходило мысли спрашивать, откуда Лен знает то или иное.

Но из-за стойки вышла Айрис, положила руку ему на плечо и несильно сжала, прося успокоиться и перестать доставать ее подругу.

— Потому что такую ерунду моя сестра не носила, — сказал Лен. Понадеялся, что прозвучит безэмоционально. Но нет, слова будто проскрипели и рассыпались предательски ломкими осколками льда. — А вот на косметику она спускала прорву денег. Любила крутиться перед зеркалом, краситься и без перерыва трепаться. А если я ее невнимательно слушал — швыряла в меня все подряд.

— В прошедшем времени? — не меняясь в лице, уточнила Кейтлин.

— Кейти! — шикнула на нее Айрис и обняла Лена. — Прости, она не собиралась тебя обижать. 

Как будто его можно было чем-то подобным задеть или обидеть.

— Нарисуй своей стервозной девушке на капучино грустный смайлик, — Лен погладил Айрис по щеке, — и мы в расчете.

— Не получится, — пожала плечами та, изображая на лице притворное раскаяние. — У Кейти непереносимость лактозы. Ей на молочные продукты даже смотреть нельзя.

— Кончай заигрывать с моей девушкой! — рассвирепела Кейтлин. — Мы все трое в курсе, что дальше обжиманий у вас не зайдет.

— Тогда чего ты так переживаешь? — подмигнул ей Лен, не выпуская из рук Айрис.

— Я не переживаю! 

И Лен почти ей поверил. Если бы не усилившееся ощущение абсолютного счастья, исходящего от Айрис. Которая уловила нотки ревности в тоне Кейтлин. Это ей несказанно польстило.

— Заметно.

— Напомни, когда ты собирался валить из Дейтона? — закатив глаза, Кейтлин скрестила руки на груди и отставила одну ногу. Всей своей позой демонстрируя «я тебя еще терплю, но ты вот-вот допиздишься».

— Я ничего подобного тебе не говорил.

— Да, ты утверждал, что приехал к Генри. А он заливал, что вы друзья не разлей вода еще с лохматых времен. Только потом почему-то развлекались по-отдельности — ты бессовестно лапал мою девушку на танцполе, после чего отвез ее домой, а он полночи проторчал у меня в баре в гордом одиночестве. Друзья так не поступают.

Лен решил ее не разочаровывать.

— Ты меня раскусила. Мы с ним не друзья. И до вчерашнего дня не были знакомы. Генри позвал меня по работе — очистить дом от неупокоенных душ.

— Серьезно?! — воскликнули обе девушки. Но у Айрис это прозвучало удивленно. А у Кетйлин саркастично.

— Да, — Лен усмехнулся и, поддев Айрис за подбородок, повернул ее лицом к окну. Указав на крытую лавку с овощами и фруктами, стоявшую через дорогу. — Посмотри вон туда. На того торговца. Немолодого. Лысеющего. С небольшим пивным пузом. Сидящего под навесом и лениво обмахивающегося самодельным веером. Рядом с ним стоит его жена и выговаривает, что он болван. Неправильно разложил товар. Не в том порядке. Не в том количестве.

С минуту Айрис вглядывалась в окно, повернулась к Лену, посмотрела на него с укоризной и покачала головой.

— Издеваешься, — протянула она разочарованно. — У Бена Принслоу никогда не было жены. Он живет один. И насколько я знаю, у него вообще нет родственников.

— Да, — посерьезнел Лен. — Никакой жены рядом с ним нет. — Легонько коснулся указательным пальцем кончика носа Айрис. — Я просто мошенник и шарлатан. А еще психолог. И приехал помочь Генри смириться со всем, что произошло в его жизни плохого. Чтобы он смог жить дальше. Если для этого мне нужно прикинуться медиумом или охотником за нечистью — мне несложно сыграть эту роль.

Лжи она поверила больше — расслабилась и сочувственно улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, — Айрис провела руками по своим плечам, будто согреваясь, — ты сейчас сказал жуткие вещи. Мошенник. Шарлатан. Только мне почему-то кажется, что ты не плохой. И не пытаешься нажиться за счет Генри.

В чем-то она была права. Но не во всем — Лен не собирался делать скидку Генри. Чисто из принципа. За то, что промолчал и не рассказал о важном.

Например, о смерти жены.

— Как будто есть на чем наживаться, — вклинилась в их диалог примолкшая Кейтлин. — Он все, что заработал, спустил на дом. А что осталось — крохи, чтобы не умереть от голода.

— Тебе стоит пойти учиться дальше, Айрис, — не обратив внимания на выпад Кейтлин, проговорил Лен. — Если не в полицейскую академию, как ты когда-то хотела, то хотя бы на факультет журналистики. Ты чересчур наблюдательна, такой талант нельзя зарывать в землю.

А еще — не стоило гробить в глуши карьеру Кейтлин. Сама она еще неизвестно когда двинется дальше удобного по всем параметрам болота. Но за Айрис потянется, пойдет как привязанная.

Лен бросил мимолетный взгляд на торговца, на его бледную, будто выцветшую, мать, время от времени поправлявшую очки и зорко приглядывающую за сыном. Посмотрел на точно так же выцветшую старую каргу, сидящую за одним из столиков перед кофейней и бесконечно попивающую чай из крошечной чашки, и снова повернулся к Айрис, и подмигнул ей.

Она ничего у Лена не спросила. Как замерла с приоткрытым ртом при упоминании полицейской академии, так и не отмерла, даже когда Кейтлин отодвинула ее в сторону.

— Марлиз предупреждала, что ты чокнутый. — Кейтлин ткнула пальцем Лену в грудь. — Вчера звонила, рассказывала, сколько гадостей ты ей наговорил.

— Всего лишь посоветовал уехать.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Ты не знал ее раньше. И понятия не имеешь, через что она прошла.

Он знал. Только Кейтлин это знать необязательно. 

Ее слова напомнили Лену о главном. Не столько слова, сколько тон. Откровенный наезд. Злоба. Желание отметелить Лена хорошенько, чтобы забыл дорогу в место, где не один человек, а целая толпа людей сидят вокруг большого пепелища и одновременно зализывают раны. Каждый свои. Молча. Будто слово скажи — раны разом исчезнут и зализывать будет нечего.

За спиной Лена послышался шорох шагов.

— Леонард? — в голосе Генри прозвучало неподдельное удивление. — Что вы…

— А вот и ты, — не глядя, пробормотал Лен. — Дамы, — он отвел от своей груди палец Кейтлин и, не оборачиваясь, не задерживаясь, чтобы попрощаться с Айрис, зашагал к выходу, — предлагаю вам составить Генри компанию, а я в это время пошаманю в доме.

— Леонард! — выкрикнул Генри уже ему в спину.

— Оставайся здесь. Для работы мне необходимо полное уединение, — не оборачиваясь в дверях, отозвался Лен. Уселся в машину и, забыв покурить до и во время поездки, в считанные минуты добрался до особняка.

Даже издалека было видно, что двери открыты настежь. Хотя он их притворял, чтобы никто случайно заблудший не сунулся в дом и не стал очередной порцией корма для сущностей. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Лен достал из багажника пару увесистых мешков и приступил к предварительной подготовке. Затем извлек из бардачка хрустальные четки, доставшиеся ему от истово верующего капеллана, и намотал на правую руку. После чего вынул из сумки с заднего сиденья большую связку черных свечей и направился в дом. 

На пороге, не задаваясь вопросом, как потом рабочие будут наводить порядок, поджег все свечи и, вращая правой рукой по часовой стрелке, щедро полил плавленым воском нижнюю часть дверного проема и целенаправленно не стал закрывать двери. У черного входа Лен повторил эти действия. Выход к зимнему саду давно был заделан, но для перестраховки Лен и там разлил воск. Затем, не останавливаясь и нигде по пути не задерживаясь, поднялся в мансарду, догадываясь, что именно там обнаружит Барри, и с порога, точнее — с последней ступени лестницы, произнес:

— Я задам тебе только один вопрос — почему вчера ты так усиленно пытался затолкать меня в свою комнату?

Барри поднял голову, отвлекаясь от своей работы, отложил карандаш и растерянно уставился на Лена. С минуту подумав, медленно проговорил:

— Остальные комнаты на этаже отец закрыл на ключ, который всегда носит с собой. Не сюда же тебя тащить. Я понадеялся на воду из церкви, которую отец разбрызгал не так давно. 

В каждой комнате. Во всех четырех углах. И на пороге. Лен слышал про такое, но сам этот метод никогда не использовал. 

— В надежде защитить тебя, — кивнул он. — Я понял. Только это не работает, — и пояснил: — Точнее, работает, но не так. Его нагло обманули.

— Я рискну предположить, — перебил его Барри, — что отец мог о чем-либо умолчать. И ненамеренно ввести в заблуждение. Не тебя. Того экзорциста сутане.

— Намеренно, — повторил Лен. — Чтобы не показать себя психом, по которому клиника плачет.

Барри едва заметно кивнул.

— Отведешь меня в библиотеку? — заявил Лен, хлопнув по поручню лестницы. Оттолкнулся от ступени и направился прямо к Барри.

— Ты упоминал только про один вопрос, — Барри неловко повел плечом и на шаг отступил дальше от Лена. Прячась лучах солнечного света.

— Это не вопрос, — Лен протянул ему правую руку. — Это просьба. И ты будешь так любезен, что отведешь меня туда.

Он не просил. Не убеждал. Лену вообще по большому счету было плевать, согласен Барри или нет.

— Почему я должен это делать?

— Потому что это ваш с отцом дом. И вам нужно избавиться от дряни, что здесь завелась. Не скажу, что я уже выяснил, кто это, но что бы ни случилось в этом доме — оно произошло там. А еще я совершенно точно уверен, что без твоего участия не обошлось. И ты расскажешь мне, как все было на самом деле.

— Я тебе ничего…

— Должен. Не мне. Себе. И своему отцу.

— Что это у тебя на руке? — не выходя из-за световой завесы, Барри резко сменил тему. — Четки?

— Да, четки одного глубоко религиозного священника.

— Для чего? Тебе же плевать на веру.

— На религию. Любую. И фанатиков. На веру это никак не влияет.

Барри откровенно тянул время. Наверняка боялся и не хотел выбираться из своего убежища. Не раздумывая, Лен сократил между ними расстояние и провел пальцами по его щеке. Барри округлил глаза и посмотрел на него, на его руку и, расплывшись в улыбке, сам прижался щекой к ладони. Делясь теплом. Набираясь храбрости.

— Где отец?

— Оставил его с Айрис и Кейтлин. Так безопаснее. 

— Я видел тебя в окно, ты что-то рассыпал вокруг дома.

— Каменную соль. И залил воском все входы в дом.

Барри рассмеялся:

— И никаких сложных ритуалов, заклинаний, молитв, пентаграмм или ангельских рун?

— Жизнь — это тебе не «Сумеречные охотники» или «Сверхъестественное», — парировал Лен. — А ангельских рун вообще не бывает. Зато благодаря восковой печати и соли никто отсюда не сбежит.

— А ты? — тут же нахмурился Барри и отвел его руку от своего лица. — Почему ты здесь, а не за чертой? Так до тебя Хантер быстро доберется.

Случайно проболтался или решил, что пришло время все рассказать? Лен сделал ставку на второе. Действительно, сколько можно молчать?

— Хантер?

— Хантер Золомон. Тот, кто меня убил.

Барри не закрыл глаза, признаваясь. Не растворился в солнечных лучах в жалкой попытке спрятаться. Лишь горько усмехнулся и дернул головой, уклоняясь от руки Лена.

— Для начала — это и есть моя работа, — тот все же ухватил Барри за шею и подтянул к себе. Прижимая к груди, зарываясь носом в его волосы, как делал ночью. — А еще я не мог снова оставить тебя с ним один на один. В отличие от меня, сейчас не только он, но и ты заперт в доме.

— Как давно ты знаешь? — неразборчиво проговорил Барри.

— Понял с первого мгновения.

— Но…

— Это моя работа, Барри. Не то чтобы я хотел ее, но уж как сложилось. И раз это моя работа — я привык выполнять ее хорошо.

— Понятно. Идем, — Барри подтолкнул его к лестнице. — Ты прав, пора с этим заканчивать. Тем более что днем он слабее.

— Думаешь, ночью его не одолеть?

— Ты помнишь, что было ночью, — не отпуская его руку, Барри стал спускаться вниз. — С часу до трех — самое глухое время. Самое темное. Лучше сделать все сейчас.

— Вчера он до нас не добрался, — напомнил Лен.

— Потому что ты пришел в дом не один, — неохотно пояснил Барри. — Вас в дом пришло двое.

Значит, все же она. Сущность, что не давала Лену покоя.

— Кто она? — не сбиваясь с шага, Барри провел его по второму этажу и ступил по лестнице вниз. — Сильная. Я таких здесь не видел.

Немудрено. Такие сильные и прилипчивые на ровном месте не возникают.

— Моя сестра, — говорить о ней с Барри оказалось легче, чем с кем-либо еще. Лен погладил Барри большим пальцем по запястью. — И сильная она потому, что умерла не своей смертью. А прилипла ко мне, потому что ищет шанс отомстить.

— Но ты не убивал ее, — у двери в библиотеку Барри остановился и обернулся к Лену. — Ты убивал, да. Многих. Но не ее.

Барри словно читал его мысли. Вытаскивал наружу все самое потаенное, запрятанное так глубоко, чтобы не всплыло в неподходящий момент. Тщательно запертое на множество замков. Но Барри извлек тайну Лена почти играючи.

— Она так не считает.

— И ты почему-то тоже.

— Потому что бросил ее.

— Ты не…

— Леонард! — Генри переступил порог дома и быстрым шагом подошел к Лену. — Я не мог оставить вас одного. В конце концов, это мой дом…

Вот уж без кого Лен точно обошелся бы.

— Барри, у тебя очень неугомонный отец, — обронил он, отшатываясь от Генри. 

— Он сейчас здесь? — Лен едва увернулся от потянувшейся к нему руки. — Вы видите его? Слышите?

— Если вы оба хоть на секунду подумали, что я стану вашим посредником, как «Говорящая с призраками» — сразу отбросьте эту мысль, — Лен опустил ладонь на дверную ручку и повернул ее. — А пока вопросы начну задавать я. И упаси вас все святые солгать мне. Кто такой Хантер Золомон, Барри?

Лен смотрел прямо на него. Ему в глаза. Чтобы ни одна тень на лице не укрылась от его внимания. Генри же стоял рядом с сыном и растерянно озирался, открывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и заметно не мог решить — заговорить и нарушить требование Лена или молчать. Но все же рискнул:

— Тот отморозок, что ворвался сюда ночью несколько месяцев назад.

— Нет, Генри, — оборвал его Лен. — Я спросил у Барри. 

— Никто, — быстро ответил тот, отводя взгляд. — Просто отморозок.

Чересчур быстро, чтобы поверить на слово.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне начать строить теории и догадки? — спросил Лен, отступая вглубь помещения, все явственнее ощущая обволакивающий его холод — первый предвестник появления неживой сущности. — Отлично. У меня времени много. А вот у Генри нет.

Барри понял, о чем он. Сжал кулаки и выпалил на выдохе:

— Я отказал ему. — Помолчал, затем продолжил: — И я правда не знаю, почему у него на этой почве крыша поехала. Мы учились на параллельных курсах, и в колледже я не знал, куда от него деться. А потом на одной из вечеринок он пытался… Мне на самом деле нужно рассказывать так подробно?!

— Леонард? — напомнил о себе Генри.

— Неудачливый поклонник вашего сына, — коротко обозначил Лен. — Обозлился на отказ и принял неверное решение… Только не говорите, что не знали про ориентацию Барри.

— Знал, — Генри набрался храбрости и, шагнув в библиотеку, уставился себе под ноги. — То есть это не призраки прошлых жителей?

— Кого? — переспросил Лен. — А, нет. Не случалось тут трагедий и драм. Все Бэкбриджи были скучными заносчивыми засранцами, но довольно мирными. И им, наоборот, пришлось по душе, что Барри занялся домом. Неужели за столько времени вы не свели факты один к одному? Почему раньше все было в порядке, а после Золомона все резко изменилось.

— Честно говоря, не задумывался над этим.

Генри выглядел донельзя расстроенным. И одновременно чертовски виноватым. Проверить его слова можно было только одним способом — дотронуться. Помня о его потере, Лен заколебался. Но, посмотрев на не зашедшего в комнату Барри, двинулся вперед. Коснулся запястья Генри и задохнулся от хлынувшего на него потока безграничной вины и самоуничижения. Жалости к себе. Тщательно вскармливаемой боли и нескончаемых воспоминаний. О счастливой жизни. О полной семье. Общие моменты радости и отупляющее одиночество после.

Генри любил свою жену. И сына любил. Но после ее смерти они отдалились друг от друга. И все прежние радости заменил алкоголь. Одна бутылка. Вторая. Третья. Ящик. Батарея пустой тары на кухне. Громкий звон разбитого стекла. Кровь от порезов. Боль. Отчаяние. Страх. Ненависть к себе. Удушающее чувство вины. За жену. За потерянную связь с сыном. За собственную трусость. И нескончаемая дрожь в руках.

В работе ему отказали. И чтобы окончательно не погрязнуть в болоте, Генри решился на поступок — сделал первый шаг, нашел сыну проект. Непростой. Достойный. И не прогадал. Барри загорелся. И между ними начала восстанавливаться отцовско-сыновняя связь.

Но за одну ночь Генри снова все потерял. И окончательно остался один. В пустом доме, который проснулся и принялся нападать на нежеланного жильца. Пока Генри не дошел до ручки…

— Леонард! 

— Когда все это началось? — прохрипел Лен, не убирая руки. — Что вы сделали, когда поняли, что снова все потеряли? Напились? — Лен бил словами как пощечинами. — Купили у Кейтлин ящик вискаря втридорога? Что было дальше? Заползли на мансарду, потому что Барри любил там проводить много времени? В какой момент вы поняли, что вокруг полная и нескончаемая тишина?

Генри вздрагивал, менялся в лице, все больше утопая в чувстве вины.

— Услышали колокол? И Барри пришел? Барри, ты же пришел к своему отцу, попытался хоть в единственное доступное тебе время отобрать у него яд из рук? Генри, когда вы поверили, что Барри еще здесь?!

— Нет, нет так, — всхлипнул Генри. — Я уснул в мансарде. Прямо на полу возле стола. А когда проснулся — на моем лице лежал лист бумаги. Чертеж. Как те, которые создавал Барри с карандашом и линейкой в руках. 

— Тогда вы решили позвонить мне?

— Нет. Тогда я позвал экзорциста. Сказал ему про дом, но не сказал про мансарду.

— Потому что боялись, что утратите последнее?

— Да. А когда у него не вышло изгнать тьму из особняка, я вышел на вас.

— Что произошло в ту ночь?

— Золомон вломился в дом и набросился на Барри. Я попытался оттащить его. Но вместо этого он оттолкнул меня. Я ударился головой и потерял сознание. А когда пришел в себя, Золомон лежал тут, — указал себе под ноги, — с дырой в груди. А посреди комнаты — Барри. Мой храбрый мальчик. Он так и не выпустил дробовик из рук. Я даже не сразу разжал его пальцы.

— Тогда-то Золомон и утащил тебя? — Лен отпустил Генри и обвернулся к Барри.

— Я не помню, — пожал плечами он. — Я вообще ту ночь не помню.

— Не переживай, — успокоил его Лен. — Так бывает.

Но объяснить ничего не успел — Генри отбросило в стену, и он безвольной марионеткой свалился на пол. А у Лена возникло ощущение присутствия того, кого он так упорно выманивал присутствием Барри и долгим допросом Генри. Ощущение холода сменилось обжигающей вспышкой, и Барри просился вперед, к нему с криком «нет!»

Доля секунды и всполох огня оказался в плотном кольце его рук. Озарил все вокруг и притух, обретя черты женской фигуры в ослепительно-белой ночной сорочке. Образ из снов. Кошмар, обретший форму в реальности.

— Пусти меня! — завопила она, извиваясь в захвате Барри. — Пусти!

— Он любит тебя, глупая, — Барри не сдавался. — Забрав его, ты не найдешь покоя!

— Пусти! — вопли сменились утробным рыком. — Я сказала, пусти меня!

— Нет!

Холод снова окутал все вокруг. Лен рванул к двери, чиркнул зажигалкой и снова поджег свечи. Но не успела и первая капля воска упасть на порог, как горло Лена сдавило стальной хваткой. 

— Regna terrae, — захрипел он, пытаясь убрать то, что мешало, но ногти заскребли по его же горлу, — cantate deo, psallit… — И только потом понял, что убрать помеху пытался левой рукой. Не правой.

Свечи выпали из ладони и покатились по полу, разбрызгивая воск. Нитка на запястье натянулась и лопнула, во все стороны покатились прозрачные круглые бусины, коротко, дробно застучав по половицам.

— Пу-усти-и! — с воем Лиза вырвалась из рук Барри, оказалась перед Леном и сама обхватила руками его горло. Ее очертания завибрировали, задрожали, не столько размываясь, сколько согревая ледяной воздух. Внутри нее зародился крик, набирающий силу, льющийся вместе с языками пламени во все стороны

Его кошмар ожил. Но сколько Лен не открывал рот — хрипы и те больше не доносились до его собственных ушей. Вопли Лизы перекрывали любой шум. Забивали собой тишину. Пожирали пустоту, становясь единственной константой существования. Началом и концом. Единственным, к чему стоило стремиться. Но стать одним целым с этим ощущением Лен не успел — хватка исчезла. Лен, рухнув на колени, судорожно вдохнул, ожидая, что горячий воздух опалит легкие, но ничего подобного не произошло. Его больше никто не держал.

— Лен, — позвал Барри, беря в руки его лицо. Остужая своими прохладными ладонями. — Ты в порядке?

— Я, — сипло начал он и прокашлялся, — я в норме. Что случилось? Где она?

— Лиза спасла тебя. Прогнала Хантера.

— Или попыталась добить сама.

— Ее огонь был направлен не на тебя, — покачал головой Барри. — На него. Если бы она не кинулась тебя защищать, Хантер задушил бы тебя.

— Куда он делся?

— Сбежал. Но он вернется. Он всегда возвращается. И не факт, что Лиза долго продержится. Он умеет выжидать.

— Не понадобится. Главное, чтобы я успел прочитать Ритуал.

— Что?

— Романский Ритуал экзорцизма. Тот святоша в сутане ее не читал?

— Я был в своем убежище… Погоди, экзорцизма? Изгнания демонов?

— Считается так, — отмахнулся Лен. — По сути, изгоняет любую нечисть.

— Кто не спрятался — я не виноват?

— В точку.

— А как же откопать останки, посолить и сжечь?

— Я смотрю, у кого-то было очень много времени на просмотр сериалов.

— Но соль вокруг дома ты рассыпал.

— А кто сказал, что я взял это из сериала?

Справа от него снова полыхнуло холодом. Барри исчез на мгновение, и по тому месту, откуда исходил холод, прошла рябь. Видение исказилось, и медленно, нехотя перед Леном проступила та самая черная фигура, которую он видел в окне. Барри крепко стискивал шею своего неудачливого ухажера в армейском захвате. Тот рвался, лица его не было видно, зато отчетливо слышался характерный гортанный хрип. Но Барри не поддавался. Наоборот, он словно светился изнутри, поглощал тьму Золомона, и хватка его только крепла.

— Если ты прочтешь свой ритуал, то он исчезнет? — прокричал Барри.

— Да. А вместе с ним исчезнешь ты.

— Тогда сделай это.

— Барри…

— Лен, просто сделай это! Прочти!

И, глядя на полное решимости лицо Барри, Лен подобрал прозрачный крестик, упавший с четок, крепко сжал его в ладони и принялся читать:

— Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite Domino qui vé hitur per calus, caelos antí quos! Ecce, edit vocem suam, vocem potentem…

Обычно после завершающих слов «Gloria Patri» следовал вой, проносилась разрушительная волна, сбивающая все и всех с ног. Или что-то подобное. Но не в этот раз. Дом затопило солнечным светом. Нестерпимо яркий, он резанул по глазам — Лен едва успел зажмуриться — и потух.

Комната наполнилась тишиной. Лен даже уловил птичий свист и щебет, доносящийся снаружи. И не сразу понял, что это не у него слух улучшился, а просто лопнули стекла. Все до одного.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Лен хмыкнул, не ощущая больше ни холода, ни тепла, сунул в карман крестик, подхватил с пола застонавшего Генри и выволок его из дома.

— Все закончилось? — прошептал тот, более-менее придя в себя. Опираясь затылком на бампер мустанга, Генри выглядел сильно помятым, но сладковатого душка скорой смерти от него не исходило.

— Дом чист, — подтвердил Лен. Пристально посмотрел на особняк, но тот больше не ощущался большой безликой громадой. Просто дом. Построенный черти когда. Отчаянно нуждающийся в ремонте. — А насчет «закончилось» — это не то слово, что я бы использовал.

Как минимум, он надеялся на это.

— Значит, все в порядке… — Генри оперся на машину и, неловко пошатываясь, выпрямился в полный рост. И опомнился: — Леонард, а Барри? Что с ним?

Забравшись на водительское место, Лен выбил из пачки последнюю сигарету, нашарил в бардачке запасную зажигалку и с жадностью затянулся. Зажмурившись, выдохнул и задумчиво проговорил:

— Думаю, вам стоит поехать туда, где за ним наблюдают. От докторов узнаете точнее, что с вашим сыном.

Генри шумно сглотнул. 

— Вы знали, что он в коме? — Не рассчитав силу, он хлопнул по капоту машины, но Лен даже не вздрогнул. — Кто вам рассказал? Мы с его лечащим врачом держали этот факт в секрете.

Его слова прозвучали очень наивно. Как будто не при нем только что из особняка изгнали всю нечисть.

— Слишком солнечный для обычного призрака, — удовлетворенно резюмировал Лен. — Серьезно, вы думали обдурить меня?

— Я не… — начал Генри, но Лен оборвал его.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся, как от назойливого насекомого. — Езжайте в клинику. А я вернусь домой. С такими экземплярами, как ваш сын, ваш призрак и ваш дом хрен выспишься. Завтра скину сообщение, куда перевести деньги.

— Хорошо.

Лен поудобнее устроился на сиденье и еще раз глубоко затянулся. Напоследок. Неторопливо. Ловя последние секунды чистого и невыразимого блаженства. И посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

Оттуда на него с недовольным выражением на лице глянула Лиза и тут же отвернулась к окну. Выглядела она так же, как в последний раз, когда он видел ее живой. В черной майке и новенькой кожаной курточке. С длинными, выпрямленными волосами и нарисованными на веках стрелками, делающих ее лицо более серьезным. Более взрослым. Хитрым и расчетливым.

Без языков пламени. Без песенок и оглушающих воплей. Без размазанной под глазами туши и короткой ночной сорочки.

— Рад тебя видеть, малыш.

Лиза в ответ промолчала. Как всегда, когда он оказывался виноват перед ней. Она обижалась и не разговаривала с ним днями напролет. Пока он не умудрялся выпросить у нее прощения.

— Поехали отсюда. Нам пора домой.


	6. Вместо эпилога

_Пару недель спустя_

 

– Мистер Адамс! Ваш кофе!

Забрав стаканчик, Лен улыбнулся и кивнул услужливому баристе. Деньги на кредитке на имя Пола Э. Адамса подходили к концу, но на пару визитов в кофейню еще хватало – пополнять ее Лен все равно не собирался.

Надвинув на глаза солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, он прогулочным шагом прошелся по той части города, где обычно охотился за лопухами. В процессе сымпровизировал случайное столкновение, пожертвовав своей далеко не новой футболкой и, распространяя горьковатый запах остывшего кофе, свернул в переулок. Облапошенный им болван оказался небогат на наличность. Затем Лен приложил его кредитку к устройству, купленному у одного знакомого за приличную сумму, без зазрения совести перекинул деньги себе на новую, нигде не засвеченную карту.

– Всего пятьсот баксов? Ну и бомжара, – прокомментировал Лен себе под нос. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Лиза глянула на него с видом «ты ничуть не лучше» и притворно закатила глаза, демонстрируя всю степень своего презрения к его способу заработка. Но ничего не сказала – она все еще с ним не разговаривала.

– Что? – приподнял брови Лен. – Это тебе неинтересно, а мне на что-то жить надо.

Лиза на его выпад предсказуемо промолчала, только проследила взглядом полет бумажника в ближайший мусорный контейнер и неотступно, шаг в шаг, проследовала за братом дальше. 

Лена ее поведение не раздражало. Лучше уж так, чем доставать его кошмарами. По крайней мере, пока Лиза не простила его окончательно – он еще мог успеть насладиться тишиной.

В конце концов, зерно истины в ее отношении было – насчет денег Лен сильно преувеличивал. Генри не поскупился на плату. Даже нашел средства, чтобы накинуть сверх договорной суммы. Но практика есть практика – а то стоит подольше полениться, и все навыки забудутся. На что ему жить, если новая работа не всплывет на горизонте? Он не раз уже пытался объяснить это сестре. Но, как всегда, плевать она хотела. Лизе не нравилась его подработка. И она не стеснялась одаривать брата красноречивыми взглядами.

Другой ее новой, не-раздражающей прихотью был отказ появляться в его квартире. Всякий раз Лиза морщила свой аккуратный носик и исчезала у порога. И не возвращалась, пока он не выбирался на улицу. Даже не обозначала свое незримое присутствие, сталкивая что-нибудь на пол.

Лен научился беззастенчиво этим пользоваться. И не упускал ни одного шанса подколоть сестру.

– Все равно не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает, – улыбнулся он Лизе, подходя к дому. – Можно подумать, ты невеста, которую будущий муж притащил в квартиру к родителям…

Не дослушав его, Лиза беззвучно хлопнула себя ладошкой по лбу и растаяла. А пробегавший мимо фанат фитнеса едва не растянулся на асфальте, напоровшись на взгляд Лена.

– Как знаешь! – буркнул он и поднялся наверх.

На подобные прогулки Лен никогда не брал с собой сигареты. И по возвращении домой первым делом спешил к окну, выходящему на пожарную лестницу. Не включая свет в прихожей, на ощупь нашаривал пачку сигарет и зажигалку на полке для ключей, выбирался наружу и затягивался так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Телефонный звонок остановил его на полпути к окну. Коротко выругавшись себе под нос, Лен цапнул телефон с кровати и, не глядя на экран, устроился на подоконнике. Звонок прервался. Но не успел Лен обрадоваться, как гаджет зазвонил снова. Заодно оповещая о восемнадцати пропущенных вызовах.

Глубоко вздохнув, Лен провел пальцем по экрану телефона и приложил его к уху.

– Здравствуй, Леонард, – с запинкой, неуверенно раздалось из динамика.

Лен знал, что услышит этот голос. Не верил. Не надеялся. Не ждал. Просто знал, что однажды снова его услышит. 

– Номером моим Генри поделился? – не здороваясь, спросил Лен. Обхватил губами сигарету и прикурил.

– От тебя ничего не скроешь.

– Поздравляю с выходом из комы, – затянувшись, сказал Лен. Просто потому, что больше не знал, что еще сказать. – Зачем звонишь? Снова ваш особняк чудесатит? Вранье. Я работаю чисто.

– Нет. – Даже через динамик Лен услышал, как Барри улыбнулся. – Я просто кое-что вспомнил. Точнее, я думаю, что вспомнил, но кроме тебя никто не сможет сказать, так ли это.

– Я слушаю, – стряхнув пепел, Лен приготовился слушать.

– У тебя на самом деле есть жутковатый шрам на животе, или это моя нездоровая фантазия решила надо мной подшутить?

Лен редко сталкивался с еще не умершими заблудшими душами, но еще ни разу не получал такого четкого подтверждения, что по возвращении в мир живых их воспоминания сохраняются.

Наверно, стоило ответить, что это фантазия Барри откалывает номера. Но Лен промолчал.

– Можешь не отвечать, – Барри принял его молчание за согласие. – Я уже понял.

– И что ты собрался делать с этим знанием? – Лен затушил окурок в пепельнице и прикурил еще одну сигарету.

Пальцы подрагивали, как если бы он внезапно разволновался. Но какого черта? Лен со времен службы начисто забыл о подобной реакции.

– Для начала зайду в дом, перед которым стою, – уверенно проговорил Барри. – И поднимусь на четвертый этаж. У тебя есть ровно пять минут, чтобы вылезти в окно и сбежать через пожарную лестницу. 

Храбрый мальчик. Оставил ему путь отступления.

– А если я не стану сбегать?

– Сперва я верну тебе твое, – выдохнул Барри. – Ровно сто пятьдесят хрустальных бусин розария, которые ты оставил у меня дома. А затем попробую доказать, что даже на грани реальности и небытия ты не был для меня мимолетной интрижкой.


End file.
